A Hell of a Guy
by Camboune30
Summary: Lucie a fait un deal avec un démon, et à présent les Hell Hounds viennent la chercher et la tuer. Son sort ne peut être modifié. Elle se retrouve alors en Enfer, et rencontre Crowley. La jeune femme n'avait alors pas pensé que l'Enfer pouvait être si agréable. [Supernatural/SPN] /LEMON\ /SMUT\ /DIRTY TALK\ /VIOLENCE\ /ALPHA/OMEGA\ Crowley X Lucie/Kloryssa44


~Sors de sa tombe~ ~Accroche un bandeau rouge à son front comme Rambo~ ~Reprends son ordi~ ~Recommence à écrire~

Coucou les p'tits loups. Wow, j'ai l'impression de revenir des entrailles du monde. C'est assez impressionnant.

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un OS sur Supernatural ^^

 _(OUAIS MAIS "ON ARRIVE GAMINE" ALORS HEIN ?! ON VEUT LE CHAPITRE ! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL TU FOUS QUOI ?! LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE PTN !)_

Tout le monde

Se

Calme.

Le nouveau chapitre de "On Arrive Gamine !" Arrivera quand il devra arriver et je l'ai déjà commencé. Malheureusement j'ai énormément de problèmes avec cette fanfic et je suis en train de traverser un désert rempli de pages blanches. Donc, vous allez attendre encore.

 _(Dis au moins que tu es désolée !_

 _\- Bah, Quelque part, je suis pas trop désolée de prendre mon temps et de faire de la qualité_

 _\- ELLE EST DÉSOLÉE ET ELLE VOUS FAIT DES BISOUS SUR VOS PETITES FESSES JOUFFLUES)_

Donc on se retrouve avec un OS Crowley x Lucie

 _(Wsh, c'est qui Lucie ?!_

 _\- J'en sais rien, elle est bonne ?_

 _\- Obah, c'est plus du Yaoi ?! T.T_

 _\- Keskispasse ?)_

Alors, Lucie,  Kloryssa44 si vous préférez (Vous la trouverez sur Twitter) est une amie.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un OS [Insérez personnage fictif] X [Insérer amie assez folle pour me laisser utiliser son corps]

Donc, oui, je les shippe de ouf et j'avais envie de m'éclater. So Here it is.

 **C'est un OS très long et qui s'adresse bien sûr à ceux qui regardent Supernatural.**

(Si vous regardez pas ... Allez-y, laissez vos feels derrière, prenez un pot de crème glacée, et préparez-vous)

 **... Lemon of course 8)**

 **Le OS est en Français, mais énormément de répliques sont en Anglais**

 **Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas cette langue, mais les dialogues sont relativement faciles à comprendre ^^**

Je vous retrouve plus bas mes amours.

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

 **A Hell of a Guy**

La jeune femme cria de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les griffes acérées rentrer dans sa chair et lacérer son corps. Dans un instinct de survie, elle essaya de se débattre en vain, Les chiens sur elle ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

En proie à la torture, Tous ses muscles étaient figés et tendus, Ses longs ongles griffèrent le parquet sur lequel elle était en train d'agoniser.

La souffrance était sans pareil

Brûlante

Cuisante

Comme si elle aspirait son âme au fur et à mesure que les Hell Hounds la charcutaient.

Soudain, une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa poitrine maintenant bien entaillée. La jeune femme se cambra et projeta sa tête en arrière, frappant le sol avec violence. Sa bouche fut bientôt envahie par un goût salé et ferreux.

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, elle toussota légèrement, s'étranglant dans son propre sang.

Puis soudain, elle sentit son corps se relâcher complètement et tomber, s'écroulant sur le parquet maintenant coloré de rouge.

Les derniers grognements des Hell Hounds parvinrent à ses oreilles avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel

Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité noire qui s'ouvrait au-dessus d'elle

Et alors que son âme quittait son corps, un filet rouge sanglant coula le long de ses lèvres.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu- … » Fut la première pensée de Lucie lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans … et bien, dans une pièce étrangement … blanche qui l'éblouit un moment.

\- Wow, J'suis en Enfer, J'devrais pas être dans une cage au milieu de la lave ?! Grogna-t-elle à elle-même.

\- En effet, mais le roi a décidé de « redécorer » l'accueil des âmes.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix émanant de l'autre bout de la salle. Un démon en costume noir était appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur juste devant la porte qui menait à la sortie.

Lucie se leva difficilement du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée. Dans un réflexe instinctif, elle toucha précautionneusement son torse, se rappelant de sa mort.

\- Le Roi ? Tu es en train de me dire que Lucifer a comme passe-temps de refaire la déco de son antre au lieu de propager la mort à chacun de ses pas ?! Ironisa-t-elle avec un petit rictus.

Le gardien ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers elle, soupirant avec exaspération.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? Lucifer n'est plus là depuis longtemps. Le Roi, maintenant, C'est Crowley. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Lucie fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Crowley ?

Elle trouvait que le nom était carrément moins terrifiant que celui de son prédécesseur.

Sans aucun commentaire, elle se dirigea vers la porte et commença à l'ouvrir. Elle fut vite arrêtée par le démon qui poursuivit le geste de la jeune femme et lui présenta la sortie.

La prisonnière eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Quelle est ton utilité en fait ? Asséna-t-elle.

Le démon fut complètement désarçonné. Cette fille ne manquait pas de cran.

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir, ça serait dommage que j'abime la marchandise par inadvertance, humaine. Cracha-t-il en la poussant légèrement hors de la pièce.

Lucie ne releva pas, portant fièrement son petit sourire narquois alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le chemin que lui montrait l'homme.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu risques de bien t'entendre avec Crowley. Mais il y a très peu de chance qu'il te remarque, il ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention aux âmes des damnés. Rajouta le démon

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton prétendu ''roi ''. Répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Watch your mouth ! Avance ! Ordonna le gardien en lui tapant le dos fermement.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, Un paysage apocalyptique se dessina devant ses yeux. Un long chemin en pierres noires arrivait en bas d'une énorme tour en marbre blanc tachetée de rouge et irriguée de veines sombres. Sur le côté des torrents de lave suivaient la direction de cette route.

Une chaleur étouffante frappa Lucie. A chaque respiration, elle avait l'impression que l'air brûlait ses poumons et que son sang entrait en ébullition dans ses muscles, comme si elle se consumait de l'intérieur.

Elle-même se demandait comment elle réussissait à survivre à une telle chaleur sans se liquéfier sur place.

Oh well, Elle était morte.

Après une marche qui sembla durer une éternité, Lucie et son geôlier arrivèrent enfin en bas de la tour. Cette dernière était encore plus imposante à présent. La jeune femme eut le tournis en levant la tête pour essayer de voir le point culminant du monument

Sans succès

Elle s'étendait à perte de vu.

Pour la première fois, Lucie se sentit ridiculement petite et insignifiante devant ce bâtiment gigantesque.

Sans attendre, Le démon la jeta à l'intérieur, coupant net son admiration. Il referma la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme pensa un moment qu'elle était seule, puis elle remarqua le monde qui l'entourait.

Des centaines et des centaines d'âmes égarées et damnées attendaient en ligne devant plusieurs guichets gérés par des démons plus ou moins agréables.

\- Génial, comme si Laposte ne m'avait pas assez emmerdée dans ma vie de vivante, Ils remettent ça en version démoniaque. Maugréa Lucie en croisant les bras.

Devant elle, une âme se présenta devant un démon.

\- Quel est votre péché ? Demande ce dernier

\- J'ai menti, J'ai volé … Et j'ai tué … Confessa l'homme.

\- Envoyez le vers les Cauchemars avec un supplément de chaînes pour l'écarteler. Annonça le bourreau.

A ces mots, Le criminel fut empoigné par deux autres démons alors qu'il hurlait et se débattait violemment, voulant à tout prix échapper à son sort. Un espoir fou.

La jeune femme ressentit une immense colère au fond d'elle. Certes, Cet homme était loin d'être un ange. Mais d'autres étaient pires, beaucoup plus pires. Les âmes devraient être jugées en connaissance de cause, et non envoyées à l'abattoir.

Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Lucie, cette dernière s'avança courageusement vers le guichet.

\- Quel est votre péché ?

Un long silence suivit sa question, puis, d'une voix vibrante de rage, La damnée répondit :

\- Mon péché … C'est de te dire d'aller te faire foutre.

Un ange passa dans la grande salle, puis Le démon releva les yeux vers elle, et murmura :

\- Celle-ci mérite la peine maximale.

* * *

Crowley regardait avec attention l'arrivée des nouvelles âmes, détaillant les potentiels nouveaux démons qui pouvaient rejoindre ses rangs, et ceux, au contraire, qu'il fallait tuer.

L'homme au costume noir soupira, déçu. En ce moment, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, du moins rien qui méritait son attention. C'était désespérant.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans son palais. Il voulait agir, entraîner de nouvelles recrues, les faire souffrir un peu. Mais non. Rien ne semblait vouloir se passer.

Avec rage il se retourna et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses appartements lorsqu'une voix retînt son attention. Une voix forte, puissante, colérique et autoritaire. Une voix humaine.

\- LACHEZ-MOI SALETES ! ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LA ! QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE ME SAISIR COMME CA ?!

Aussitôt, Crowley fit volteface et se pencha légèrement, épiant la scène depuis son balcon.

Oh, Oh, Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

Sans difficulté, il put facilement identifier qui était responsable de toute cette nuisance.

Une jeune fille.

Ou plutôt une jeune femme.

Le roi cala son menton dans sa main et s'accouda à la barrière qui le séparait du vide. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il la détaillait.

Ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets clairs s'agitaient sauvagement sous ses mouvements saccadés et bestiaux, son corps fluide affiné par son bon mètre 70 semblait se glisser et se courber à chaque action pourtant rude. Ses longues jambes étaient solidement accrochées au sol et cachées par un jean moulant noir s'arrêtant à sa taille, taille qui, en passant, n'était pas forcément « de guêpe » mais qui dégageait un charme spectaculaire mis en avant par le débardeur clair sous lequel on pouvait apercevoir un soutien-gorge cachant une poitrine généreuse comme le montrait son décolleté.

Sa bouche pulpeuse et rosée était aussi dangereuse que ses yeux surplombant son petit nez retroussé. Les couleurs qui se mélangeaient dans ses pupilles étaient … étonnantes. Un ambre dynamique entouré son iris et se fondait dans un vert doux assombri parfois par des touches d'un gris argent le tout cerclé par un magnifique bleu ciel.

Crowley n'en revenait pas

C'était sûrement l'un des plus beaux regards qu'il avait vu, si ce n'était pas le plus magnifique !

Et ce corps ! Ce corps !

Il était à damner un saint, et juste à la perspective d'avoir cette jeune femme près de lui, dans un lit de préférence, suffit à Crowley pour agir.

Hors de question que cette beauté sauvage lui échappe.

* * *

\- LACHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Rugit Lucie en se débattant de plus belle alors que les deux démons qui l'encerclaient l'emmenaient hors de la pièce.

Ils ouvrirent la porte conduisant aux salles de torture et … se figèrent instantanément. Le fait qu'ils s'arrêtent si brutalement força La jeune femme à faire de même. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard furieux, elle se tourna lentement vers la sortie et son souffle se coupa sous le charisme que dégageait l'homme en face d'elle.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible

C'était lui

The King Of Hell

Crowley.

\- Lâchez-la. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Sa posture n'était en rien menaçante, Néanmoins, il était sur la défensive, méfiant et prêt à agir si l'un de ses deux sbires décidait de ne pas obéir.

\- Mais… Commença un démon qui avait encore sa main resserrée sur le bras fragile de la prisonnière.

\- J'ai dit… LACHEZ-LA ! Aboya le roi.

Sa voix puissante se répercuta sur tous les murs de l'énorme salle, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée, y compris Lucie.

Celle-ci fut rapidement libérée par les démons qui serrèrent les dents et baissèrent les yeux.

\- Hello Darling, Si tu veux bien me suivre, Love … Proposa Crowley, en faisant un geste de la main pour inviter La jeune femme à faire ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, N'est-ce pas ?! Retourna celle-ci.

Sa réplique fit sourire le brun qui s'engagea dans le long couloir menant à son étage, marchant à côté de Lucie qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder.

* * *

Un verre de cristal accueillit un petit fond de whisky puis fut apporté à la jeune femme, silencieuse et assise sur un canapé noir juste en face d'un bureau tout aussi sombre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Crowley lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers elle avec le verre, l'invitant à le saisir.

Lucie se redressa légèrement, le regarda un moment puis prit délicatement l'objet froid abritant l'alcool ambré dans ses mains.

Une sensation électrisante traversa son corps lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux du démon qui contrôla difficilement sa réaction. Avec une volonté de fer, il reprit le dessus sur ses désirs ardents et se retourna vers son bureau pour se servir un verre de la même boisson.

Il s'appuya contre le meuble imposant et fit face à son invitée qui toussota lorsqu'elle prit une gorgée de Whisky, n'étant pas forcément habituée à l'alcool.

Cette réaction amusa Crowley.

\- La première fois ? Railla-t-il.

\- Il y a beaucoup de « première fois » aujourd'hui, Les Hell Hounds, La chambre blanche, L'Enfer, Les démons …

Elle s'arrêta un peu, marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard sombre du roi.

\- Le diable.

\- Oh chérie, C'est un bien grand mot pour moi ! Ricana l'homme en sirotant son alcool.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes non ?!

Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage du brun. C'était la première fois qu'elle « vouvoyait » un démon, Cela traduisait une certaine forme de respect qui ne pouvait pas déplaire au souverain.

Pour la première fois, la damnée prit le temps de le détailler avec attention.

Son costume était complètement noir et caché par un long manteau tout aussi sombre. Il portait fièrement et merveilleusement une barbe de 3 jours qui lui donnaient un côté autoritaire amplifié par ses yeux marrons éclaircis par des touches de vert. Il était d'une taille moyenne quoiqu'un peu petit, Sa carrure n'était pas vraiment musclée, mais était parfaitement dessinée et imposante. Il avait le profil type d'une armoire à glace, et cela n'enlevait rien au pouvoir qu'il dégageait, au contraire.

Il n'était pas forcément magnifique mais Lucie devait admettre qu'elle était inconsciemment très attirée par son nouveau geôlier.

Nouveau geôlier qui la regardait intensément entre plusieurs gorgées d'alcool, intrigué.

La jeune femme posa son verre sur la table basse devant elle et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Crowley, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Le souverain sourit et délaissa son Whisky un moment.

\- J'imagine que si je te réponds que tu es différente ça ne te suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Disons que tu n'as pas l'air de ressentir la peur. Ça me rend curieux. Avoua-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas effrayée ?

\- Parce que c'était mon choix de vendre mon âme, et que je l'assume complètement, Je savais ce qui m'attendait. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as quel âge ? Questionna Crowley.

\- 25 ans.

\- Tu as vendu ton âme à 15 ans ?! S'étonna-t-il.

\- Waouh, vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?! Bravo Sherlock ! Répliqua Lucie avec ironie.

Sa réponse arrêta tout de suite l'homme qui se figea avant de laisser un sourire satisfait fleurir sur son visage.

Oh, ça allait devenir intéressant, très intéressant.

Soudain, en un claquement de doigts, un dossier apparut dans les mains du démon. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il le lut dans le plus grand silence.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça. Chuchota-t-il, amusé. Tu as donc vendu ton âme pour ta meilleure amie …

A l'évocation de son pacte, La jeune femme se figea.

\- Si je comprends bien, Elle avait eu un accident de voiture, Et elle était entre la vie et la mort, Toi, à l'époque, tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, alors tu as vendu ton âme… Raconta-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Grogna Lucie entre ses dents serrées.

\- Dis-moi…

Il se stoppa un moment pour lire le prénom de la jeune femme inscrit sur le dossier.

\- … Lucie… As-tu eu des nouvelles d'elle récemment ? J'ai appris qu'elle avait déménagé et t'avait laissé derrière. Vraiment, Quel gâchis ! Une aussi belle âme condamnée à des tortures inimaginables alors que cette fille profite de la vie et la croque à pleines dents ! Assena-t-il.

La prisonnière sentit ses ongles rentrer dans la chair de ses paumes sous l'emprise de la colère.

Le petit sourire de Crowley se fana en sentant l'aura menaçante de la jeune femme. Il était sûrement allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Il soupira, se maudissant. S'il voulait l'avoir, s'il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, il devait jouer autrement.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne vas pas être torturée… Ajouta-t-il, doucement.

\- Cela veut donc dire que je vais rester avec vous la plupart du temps ?! Génial, Vous êtes sûr que ça ne fait pas partie des tortures ?! Retourna-t-elle, cynique.

Aoutch

Elle mordait

Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Touché ! S'exclama le roi. Mais, ici, tu es sur mon terrain, et si tu veux survivre, tu vas devoir connaître le fonctionnement de l'Enfer.

Lucie resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis hocha la tête. D'accord, sur ce point, il avait sûrement raison. Crowley avança vers elle lentement.

\- Vois-tu, toutes les âmes ne sont pas condamnées à des tortures éternelles, Parfois, certains démons aiment avoir des âmes près d'eux pour leur propre plaisir. Ces âmes appartiennent alors à ces démons, et personne n'a le droit de les torturer à part bien sûr, les propriétaires. C'est une règle. Beaucoup de démons s'ennuient à mourir et ont besoin de divertissement, les âmes en apportent. Il y a un lien qui se forme entre eux, un lien plus ou moins fort, qu'on appelle le lien Alpha/Oméga.

\- Quoi … Comme des loups ?

\- Absolument. En l'occurrence, Les Alphas sont les démons et les Omégas, les âmes. L'Alpha ordonne Et l'Oméga obéit.

\- Oui … Et ? Demanda faiblement La jeune femme en se rendant compte que l'homme était maintenant très proche d'elle et bizarrement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

\- Et … Je veux que tu sois mon Oméga. Si tu n'es pas torturée et si tu n'as pas d'Alpha, tu seras en danger. D'autres Alphas autrement plus violents que moi t'attendent déjà à la sortie, et une fois prise au piège, tu regretteras sûrement ma si « Horrible » Compagnie. Déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade.

Silence dans lequel Lucie rest figée, sentant le souffle chaud du roi sur sa peau.

Puis, soudain, elle explosa, comme un volcan, se mettant debout dans un réflexe instinctif et faisant reculer le démon.

\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SOIS VOTRE « OMEGA » ! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ PAS MAL DE MA SECURITE ! TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ C'EST M'AVOIR DANS VOTRE LIT !

\- J'avoue que cette idée est terriblement tentante. Murmura Crowley, un rictus cynique aux lèvres.

\- VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ ! JE PREFERE ENCORE ETRE TORTUREE !

Sur ces paroles, La jeune femme s'élança vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître derrière cette dernière, la claquant violemment.

Le roi se dirigea calmement vers son bureau, saisit son verre de Whisky quasiment vide, Le porta à ses lèvres, et avala la dernière gorgée d'alcool, Puis, un bruit aigu significatif parvint à ses oreilles.

Doucement, il baissa les yeux vers sa main, et se rendit compte que des milliers d'éclats de verre se tenaient dans celle-ci.

Bien.

Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Lucie était dans un long couloir froid en marbre, comme le reste de la tour, Elle était sortie précipitamment suite à l'annonce de Crowley et avait couru pendant quelques minutes. A présent, elle marchait d'un pas pressé pour essayer de trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe, sans succès.

DAMN ! Comment elle allait faire pour sortir de là ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa devant un grand miroir accroché à un des murs en pierre. Et elle se stoppa, tournant la tête vers son reflet.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Pas du tout.

Son corps avait changé.

Certes, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, Elle était belle, mignonne, Elle avait un peu de rondeurs et des petites joues rondes, Mais là, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas comparable.

Ses rondeurs s'étaient transformées en courbes tentatrices et dangereuses, même son visage avait légèrement changé, plus fin, et une étincelle de défi brûlait dans ses yeux.

Elle était magnifiquement sexy.

Et elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Comment était-ce possible ?!

Comment l'Enfer la transformait ?!

Elle aimait son nouveau corps, Vraiment… Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle reprit sa marche et arriva pile poil devant un … bar ? Soudain stressée et anxieuse, elle voulut retourner d'où elle venait, mais derrière elle, Il n'y avait plus rien, Plus de couloir, Plus de miroir, Rien.

\- Oh, Super … Maugréa-t-elle.

Non seulement la tour était un vrai labyrinthe, Mais en plus elle était « vivante » et s'organisait comme elle voulait, quand elle voulait, bougeant et déplaçant les pièces, les portes et les escaliers. Qui plus est, s'il y avait un bar, Il devait y avoir bien d'autres choses.

C'était une ville vivant d'elle-même contenue par des murs et un toit, tout simplement.

Ne pouvant faire demi-tour, La jeune femme s'avança dans le bar, se faufilant vers le comptoir. Là, plusieurs démons la dévorèrent des yeux. Faisant comme si elle ne voyait rien, elle commanda calmement un verre.

\- Vous devriez partir … Chuchota le barman, un Oméga appartenant déjà à un Alpha.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit Lucie sur le même ton que lui.

\- Ça grouille d'Alpha ici, Et vous êtes encore une âme qui n'appartient à personne… Continua-t-il. Il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant qu-

Soudain, un démon coupa net la discussion entre la jeune femme et l'homme, S'asseyant à côté de sa proie.

\- Alors chérie, Comme ça, on est une pauvre petite âme égarée qui cherche du réconfort ? Hum ? Ma petite Oméga. Susurra-t-il, ses yeux se dilatant en deux grands lacs noirs terrifiants.

Lucie grimaça, Pas de doute, c'était un Alpha, L'aura qui émanait de lui ne pouvait pas se tromper, et il devait aimer collectionner les Omégas.

Ce genre de situation n'augurait généralement rien de bon.

\- Premièrement, Je ne suis pas petite, Deuxièmement Je ne suis pas une Oméga, et Troisièmement, Je ne suis sûrement pas à toi, Moron. Répliqua-t-elle, sèchement.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?! S'énerva l'homme.

\- Tu as bien entendu, Dickhead.

A peine cette phrase fut-elle prononcée que La jeune femme sentit son corps quitter le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et être empoigné violemment, une main serrant sa gorge.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?! Tu n'étais qu'une simple petite humaine, un insecte qu'on pouvait facilement écraser. Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu n'es qu'une putain à nos ordres désormais ! Fulmina-t-il, amplifiant son étreinte sur la nuque de sa victime.

Victime qui réagit vivement et rapidement en frappant de toutes ses forces le démon à l'entrejambe. Celui-ci la lâcha dans un grognement de douleur et se plia en deux.

Lucie eut un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle et était quasiment dans le même état que son adversaire. Néanmoins, grâce à sa constitution L'homme se redressa rapidement, contrairement à La jeune femme qui toussota légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle vit que l'Alpha s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, Elle recula instinctivement, Mais, malheureusement, Ses pieds se prirent dans un tabouret mal rangé, et elle tomba en arrière, à terre.

Impuissante, elle regarda le démon la surplomber et lever sa main droite se finissant maintenant par des griffes.

Elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation, Et une peur puissante émergea au fond d'elle, lui tordant les tripes et lui écrasant le cœur.

Elle sentit un coup de vent caresser son visage et ferma les yeux dans un réflexe terrifié. Mais Aucune douleur n'éclata dans son corps. Rien.

Et soudain…

\- Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça.

Cette voix, grave, contrôlée, menaçante, inoubliable, c'était celle de-

\- Crowley … Grogna le démon.

En entendant le nom du Roi, Lucie rouvrit les yeux pour voir le bras du démon emprisonné par la main puissante du brun se tenant juste derrière.

Certes, L'homme au costume noir était plus petit que l'Alpha, mais il était autrement plus dangereux et plus fort.

La tension venait de grimper en flèche et tout le monde dans le bar semblait suffoquer. L'ambiance devenait étouffante, et certains sortaient en toute hâte, Ne sachant pas la supporter.

\- Quel mauvais vent t'amène ici ? Continua Le démon

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un bon guerrier que tu peux te permettre ce genre de familiarité avec moi, Dagon. Je. Suis. Ton. Roi. Articula Crowley, contrôlant difficilement sa colère. Et cette jeune femme est à moi.

\- Elle n'a pas de marque d'appartenance ! S'opposa Dagon.

\- Cela ne saurait tarder. Grogna le souverain, broyant le poignet de l'Alpha d'une simple pression, Le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Gémit le guerrier.

Soudain, un craquement de fin du monde résonna dans la pièce, et devant ses yeux, Lucie vit l'autre main de Crowley sortir du torse de l'homme, traversant ses vertèbres et ses côtes pour atteindre son cœur.

Le corps du démon se détendit, Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il tomba dans une énorme flaque de sang, silencieusement.

\- Tu parlais trop, ça devenait ennuyant. Lança le roi au cadavre.

Calmement, Il saisit un mouchoir en soie et ressuya sa main ensanglantée avant de la présenter à La jeune femme qui la saisit en tremblant.

\- Bien ! La fête est finie ! S'exclama Crowley, enjoué. Vous pouvez vous occuper de ce bazar, Je n'aime pas lorsque mon palais est mal rangé.

Puis, En une fraction de seconde, Il disparut, Emmenant sa protégée en lieu sûr.

* * *

\- Je ne savais pas que les démons avaient du chocolat chaud. Avoua Lucie en prenant une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

Elle n'était pas brûlante, ni tiède, elle était à la parfaite température, assez chaude pour la réchauffer mais pas assez pour l'ébouillanter.

La jeune femme était pelotonnée dans le canapé et entourée d'une couverture, Les jambes ramenées vers elle comme si elle essayait de prendre le moins de place possible.

\- Disons que j'ai découvert ça sur Terre, et que j'ai été agréablement surpris de voir que c'était … Commença Crowley.

\- Bon. Le coupa-t-elle.

L'homme lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle, laissant néanmoins une distance convenable entre eux.

\- Pourquoi il fait si froid ici ?! On est en plein milieu de la lave, et je caille. Grelotta la protégée, en resserrant la couverture autour de son corps.

\- Le marbre. Le marbre nous sépare de la chaleur et nous garde au frais. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas froid toi ?

Oh, Tiens, elle commençait à le tutoyer, elle se rapprochait plus de lui qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Non. Répondit simplement le roi.

\- Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand tu … es un démon ? Questionna Lucie

A cette question, Crowley tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. A vrai dire, Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

\- Quelques siècles, peut-être 4 ou 5 … Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

\- Si, parfois, mais je n'ai pas toujours été le Roi, je suis allé sur le terrain, j'ai combattu, plusieurs fois, j'ai vu des choses que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer, aussi magnifiques que répugnantes. Au fil des années j'ai grimpé les échelons, Pendant un moment, je m'occupais des Crossroads et après … Tu connais la suite. Raconta-t-il.

Un silence apaisant remplaça lentement l'écho de sa voix.

\- Le … Le démon, au bar, il a dit que je n'avais pas de « Marque d'Appartenance » … Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda doucement La jeune femme.

\- On appelle ça la « Claim Mark ».

\- Et ? Dans quelles circonstances cette … marque apparaît ?

\- Tu es une petite curieuse toi Huh ? Retourna le brun, amusé.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que pour survivre, je devais comprendre comment l'Enfer marchait, alors, j'essaie de me renseigner.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Crowley qui planta son regard sombre dans celui clair de celle qu'il protégeait.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître la suite ? Chuchota-t-il, mystérieusement.

Lucie Acquiesça.

\- Bien. La Claim Mark est une cicatrice délimitant l'endroit où L'Alpha mord l'Oméga et le fait sien, généralement ça se passe lorsqu'ils se reproduisent. Certaines cicatrices peuvent être petites ou larges, profondes ou à peine visibles, tout dépend de la taille de l'Alpha et de sa bestialité, Mais surtout, cette marque fait en sorte que l'odeur de l'Alpha se lie à celle de l'Oméga, ainsi, les autres démons peuvent facilement reconnaître à qui appartient l'Oméga, c'est un moyen de les dissuader, mais surtout un moyen de protéger l'Oméga. Un Oméga sans marque est un Oméga en danger.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais faire de moi « Ton Oméga »…

Le souverain hocha la tête.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas une Oméga, et je ne le serais jamais. Grogna La jeune femme.

\- Tu ne te considères peut-être pas comme une Oméga, mais crois-moi, Les Alphas dehors, tout ce qu'ils attendent, c'est de te revendiquer comme leur Oméga officielle, Avec ou sans ton accord.

\- Parce que tu es différent ?

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, Crowley se déplaça, se tenant maintenant à quelques centimètres de sa protégée, faisant disparaître la tasse de chocolat chaud et saisissant fermement ses poignets.

Lucie se raidit en sentant une force impressionnante l'attirer vers le démon. Démon qui ne lâcha en aucun cas ses prises sur la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière se retrouva à quelques millimètres de lui, à peine.

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné, Love. Susurra-t-il.

Son souffle chaud s'entremêla avec celui, saccadé, de Lucie qui se retenait de toutes ses forces pour éviter de fermer les yeux en sentant la respiration de l'homme contre sa peau. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et commença à chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je pourrais te plaquer facilement contre ce canapé, faire en sorte que tu sois complètement à ma merci pendant que je te déshabille lentement et que tu te débats sous moi. Tu sais pertinemment que tu aimeras sûrement les choses que je pourrais te faire si j'en avais l'envie. Tu sais pertinemment que, même sans ton accord, tu finiras par t'abandonner à moi. Mais tu sais aussi pertinemment que ce n'est pas forcément ce que je veux.

Crowley recula calmement, Lucie, elle, essayait de reprendre son souffle, la respiration coupée, les pupilles dilatées.

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était terriblement excitant. Et une partie d'elle voulait que ça se produise. Mais sa fierté était trop grande, trop forte.

\- Je veux que … Continua le protecteur d'une voix grave et contrôlée. … tu me supplies, je veux te voir accrochée à moi, je veux que tu me dises de te faire mienne, Je veux que tu me demandes de te mordre … Juste … ici.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos sa main gauche se posa juste au-dessus de la clavicule droite de la jeune femme, là où sa gorge rencontrait son épaule.

L'homme exerça une légère pression sur la peau ivoire et Lucie dut se battre pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

Hors de question qu'elle lui donne une bonne raison de continuer.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, son corps n'était pas de cet avis et réagissait rapidement au toucher chaud et électrisant du démon qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer lentement.

Et soudain, La protégée ne sentit plus aucun contact sur sa peau. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ne sachant même pas à partir de quand elle les avait fermés, et chercha Crowley du regard.

Ce dernier se tenait devant son bureau, son éternel verre à moitié plein dans la main.

\- Une chambre t'attend, tu la trouveras dans le couloir, c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir avec quelle facilité il avait changé de sujet.

\- Tu veux dire, ta chambre ?! Taquina-t-elle.

\- Ne me tente pas, Love…

Lucie se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle commença à ouvrir la porte puis se stoppa et se retourna vers le brun avant de dire :

\- Merci d'être intervenu … Encore.

\- Don't mention it. Je n'aimerais pas que ma future Oméga soit mal en point ! Ricana-t-il en sirotant une gorgée de son Whisky.

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme

\- Dans tes rêves ! Rajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

\- Si seulement mes rêves étaient aussi beaux, Honey … Souffla Crowley pour lui-même.

* * *

Lucie marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre qui l'attendait à quelques mètres du bureau du roi. Elle la trouva sans difficulté et se dépêcha d'entrer dedans.

Son premier réflexe fut de fermer la porte et de diriger sa main vers le potentiel verrou existant. Sans succès. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de verrou, à son plus grand désarroi.

Elle n'avait pas forcément peur de Crowley, Mais il restait un démon. Et les démons étaient imprévisibles, et mentaient souvent. Assez pour ne pas avoir confiance en eux.

Rien ne pouvait lui prouver qu'il n'allait pas venir dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait pour la forcer à devenir son Oméga.

Avec un soupir résigné, Elle s'éloigna de la porte fermée au maximum et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit.

D'accord, sa chambre était spacieuse, vraiment spacieuse, Plus que celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était encore … vivante.

Et son lit, Mon Dieu, son lit.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Néanmoins, malgré la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait et qui parcourait tout son corps, elle ne put s'endormir tout de suite.

Le souvenir brûlant de la peau de l'homme contre la sienne la hantait, comme un poison toxique se répandant dans ses veines. Un simple frottement avait suffi pour faire éclater des millions et des millions de questions dans sa tête.

Et la seule qui revenait constamment était : Pouvait-elle lui résister ? Et surtout, Voulait-elle lui résister ?

Certes, devenir une Oméga, accepter qu'un Alpha la domine, tout ça la répugnait. Mais, son corps n'était pas forcément en accord avec son esprit. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait succomber.

Et ça la consumait.

* * *

Un fin faisceau de lumière traversa la chambre de Lucie qui ouvrit laborieusement les yeux. Son regard se posa lentement sur le plafond qui … était étrangement coloré.

Mais aussi en mouvement.

Une sorte d'illusion représentant un ciel orangé, éclairé par le lever du Soleil, dansait au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune femme fut surprise pendant un moment, puis se rappela que la Tour était « Vivante ».

La deuxième chose qui la choqua fut l'absence totale de ses vêtements.

Et là, Elle commença à paniquer.

Elle sauta du lit et inspecta chaque parcelle de sa peau, cherchant la morsure. Mais cette dernière était introuvable.

Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, elle se dirigea vers la commode juste en face de son lit et ouvrit tous les tiroirs à fond, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à se mettre. Bientôt, elle trouva un T-shirt assez large qui lui arriva légèrement au-dessus des genoux quand elle le passa, cachant sa nudité.

\- Putain, il n'y a pas de sous-vêtements ici ?! Maugréa-t-elle, reprenant ses recherches.

Un courant d'air passa dans la pièce et souleva doucement les cheveux châtains de la protégée, la forçant à se retourner.

Et là, sous ses yeux, une petite culotte en dentelle apparut sur le lit, parfaitement repassée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-… ANYWAY ! S'exclama Lucie en la saisissant avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

Elle en avait marre de se poser des questions, alors, sans attendre, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Crowley dans lequel elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Hello, Love. Se contenta-t-il de dire sans relever la tête des dossiers qu'il lisait attentivement.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?! S'impatienta La jeune femme, commençant à taper le sol du pied

\- Quoi donc ?

Le brun prit la peine de délaisser son travail et de poser ses yeux sur sa protégée. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il commença à la détailler, se rendant compte du peu de choses qu'elle portait sur elle.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé un des rares T-Shirts que je porte à l'occasion. En passant, il te va à ravir. La complimenta-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Mes vêtements n'ont pas disparu tout seul ! C'est quoi ton but au juste ?! S'énerva Lucie.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Honey.

\- JOUE PAS A CA !

La jeune femme avait haussé la voix et s'était avancée vers le bureau qu'elle avait frappé violemment de ses mains, les plaquant à plat sur le bois et Adoptant une posture menaçante.

Et Soudain, un grognement rauque la figea, glaçant son sang dans ses veines en une fraction de seconde.

Derrière le meuble, un énorme Hell Hound sortit lentement, les muscles du chien roulèrent sous sa peau cachée par ses courts poils noirs. Il était immense et dépassait presque Lucie qui pivota précautionneusement vers lui, effrayée.

Si elle n'avait pas été morte, elle aurait juré que son cœur venait de s'arrêter.

L'animal ressemblait à un dogue Allemand, mais en vachement plus imposant, une deuxième rangée de crocs avait rejoint les griffes acérées qui faisaient crier le sol.

A mesure qu'il avançait, ses grognements s'intensifiaient.

\- ABIGOR ! STAY ! Ordonna Crowley d'une voix forte.

La bête se stoppa instantanément et s'assit, ne quittant pas Lucie des yeux, les oreilles droites, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

\- Bien, Il semblerait que la Tour t'apprécie, et elle prend souvent trop de libertés avec les personnes qu'elle apprécie, c'est elle qui a fait en sorte que tu sois … « A l'aise » pour te reposer. Et non moi, Si j'étais venu te voir cette nuit, tu te serais réveillée dans mon lit, attachée, sûrement, et avec, pour signature, une jolie petite morsure. Expliqua le roi, agacé. Il serait peut-être temps de me faire confiance, tu ne crois pas ?!

La jeune femme ne releva pas, Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Maintenant, Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais te trouver une tenue … plus appropriée.

L'homme se leva et s'apprêta à passer la porte de son bureau lorsque sa protégée l'arrêta :

\- Attends, Tu comptes me laisser avec … ce monstre ?!

\- Relax, Abi est un bon chien.

A l'évocation de son surnom, le gardien se tourna vers son maître et passa une grosse langue baveuse hors de sa gueule.

\- Don't scare the Lady, Boy ! I'll be right back !

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, Le démon disparut, se téléportant je-ne-sais-où.

Lucie, elle, resta sur ses gardes. Le chien, sentant sa peur, sembla se métamorphoser.

De longs poils poussèrent, toujours aussi sombres, ses griffes se rétractèrent, sa rangée de crocs supplémentaires rentra dans ses gencives roses, son museau s'affina, ses yeux s'attendrirent, et son oreille droite se plia légèrement, contrastant avec son oreille gauche toujours dressée fièrement.

A présent il ressemblait plus à un gros berger allemand croisé avec un ours en peluche, et La jeune femme avait une terrible envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Alors c'était à ça qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment ?

Leur seconde forme était utilisée pour les combats ou pour tout simplement protéger leur maître.

Leur vraie nature était terriblement mignonne et douce.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser sortir n'est-ce pas ? Commença Lucie. Je suppose qu'on va devoir rester un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux mon grand.

* * *

Crowley passa la porte d'entrée menant à ses appartements, les bras chargés de plusieurs vêtements. Jamais il ne s'était donné autant de mal pour une femme, et surtout pour une Oméga.

Bien sûr, il avait eu plusieurs Omégas avant. Mais ils avaient tous été semblables. Obéissant, peureux. Et à chaque fois le roi finissait par s'ennuyer et s'en débarrassait.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Cette fois-ci, il était tombé sur une fille qui n'avait pas peur de s'opposer à lui. Qui n'avait pas peur de penser indépendamment.

Et cela ne faisait que l'intriguer encore plus, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il voulait l'avoir. Il l'avait peut-être choisi, mais pour l'instant il était le seul à ses ordres. Et c'était une première.

Lui

L'Alpha des Alphas qui faisait tout pour répondre aux attentes de sa potentielle Oméga.

Elle allait lui appartenir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Bientôt, il arriva devant son bureau d'où s'échappaient des petits gloussements amusés. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Et là, sa surprise étrangla toutes les répliques qu'il avait en tête.

Devant ses yeux, Lucie était assise par terre et caressait énergiquement son Hell Hound, Allongé sur ses jambes, la gueule posée sur ses deux grosses pattes avant croisées, somnolant.

\- Une vraie bête féroce à ce que je vois. Soupira faiblement Crowley, exaspéré.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Grogna l'homme, en posant les affaires qu'il avait ramenées sur son bureau.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais voir ta tête ! S'exclama sa protégée en essayant de reprendre son souffle sans succès.

Le souverain souffla puis laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

D'accord, Ok, Il devait admettre que La scène était hilarante.

\- Je t'ai ramené de quoi … te changer. Commença-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas retrouvé ta tenue. La tour semble vouloir la garder.

Lucie se releva, forçant Abigor à faire de même. Le chien reprit son poste derrière le bureau de son maître et s'allongea à côté du fauteuil en cuir.

\- Merci. Murmura simplement la jeune femme en saisissant les habits parfaitement pliés. Dis-moi...

\- Hum ?

\- Elle fait souvent ça, La tour ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, Elle n'aime pas la plupart des démons, Elle doit sentir que tu es humaine.

\- Théoriquement, je ne le suis plus vraiment.

\- Vivante ou non, tu as encore ton humanité, ce que les démons n'ont plus.

Lucie allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle s'arrêta et sortit doucement de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Quelques heures après, Crowley entendit les pas réguliers de la jeune femme marteler le sol. Un petit rictus étira sa bouche juste avant qu'elle rentre dans son bureau.

Sans un mot, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé moelleux, enfuyant profondément sa tête dans les coussins sous les yeux du brun.

Ce dernier regretta d'avoir choisi des vêtements qui mettaient exceptionnellement bien le corps de sa protégée en valeur.

Ses yeux dévorèrent ses courbes, Partant de ses jambes fines puis remontant jusqu'à son dos légèrement cambré, s'attardant sur ses fesses avec une étincelle affamée.

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?!

S'il s'écoutait maintenant, elle serait déjà assise à moitié nue sur son bureau en train de le supplier pour qu'il la prenne sauvagement sur le bois lisse.

Son chemisier blanc en soie laissait légèrement entrevoir la peau de son cou, découvrant sa gorge.

Et à cet instant précis, Crowley ne voulait qu'une seule chose, mordre dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

Sa voix dérailla sur ces mots, rendue rauque par le désir. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'ennuie. Répondit la jeune femme, ses paroles étouffées par le cuir du canapé.

\- … Tu … t'ennuies ? Répéta le démon.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Crowley soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. D'accord, il s'ennuyait à mourir aussi, et il voulait se divertir, c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi Lucie non ?

Pour être moins seul.

Il se leva, ouvrit un tiroir, Sortit deux bouteilles de Whisky « Jack Daniel's » ainsi que deux verres et lança :

\- Je te propose de jouer à un jeu.

Sa protégée se redressa et s'assit correctement, Intriguée.

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

\- Un jeu qui va nous permettre de mieux nous connaître. Quitte à passer l'éternité ensemble, il faudrait peut-être essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais il y a Une seule règle, UNE SEULE, que tu dois me promettre de respecter. Est-ce clair ? Questionna le brun.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu ne dois pas mentir.

* * *

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, Tu vas dire quelque chose sur toi, et je vais devoir deviner si c'est vrai ou faux … Et si ma réponse est fausse, je bois un verre, si elle est juste, tu bois un verre, c'est ça ? Récapitula Lucie.

Elle et Crowley étaient assis en tailleur au centre du bureau, sur l'épais tapis confortable noir qui cachait le sol marbré, face à face.

L'homme avait abandonné sa veste noire et avait remonté légèrement les manches de sa chemise, découvrant ses avant-bras. Sa cravate était légèrement desserrée et son col déboutonné.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme le voyait aussi décontracté.

\- C'est ça. Bien sûr, on devra répondre honnêtement. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Et comment être sûre que tu respectes cette règle ?

\- Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de me faire confiance pour une fois, Love ?

La protégée soupira. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Très bien. Se résigna-t-elle. Qui commence ?

\- Honneur aux dames.

\- Alors … euh … Mes parent sont divorcés.

\- Vrai. Répondit le Roi.

Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir raison. Et …

\- Faux. Bois. Ordonna Lucie.

\- … On avait dit qu'on ne mentait pas, Darling. Continua-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Je t'ai dit, Bois. Répéta-t-elle, autoritaire.

Crowley fut complètement désarçonné. D'habitude, il lisait dans les personnes comme si elles étaient un livre ouvert. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Il s'était trompé.

Avec une petite moue rageuse, il porta son verre à ses lèvres. Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu.

* * *

Un premier cadavre de bouteille était allongé à côté d'eux, Ils l'avaient fini assez rapidement, et pourtant, ils commençaient seulement à devenir un peu saouls.

Le fait que Lucie soit morte et que Crowley soit un démon ralentissait l'absorption de l'Alcool dans le sang.

\- J'ai déjà été marié. Proposa le souverain.

\- Faux. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- C'était vrai.

Lucie faillit s'étrangler en buvant le fond de son verre. Quoi ?!

\- Tu avais … une femme ?! Chuchota-t-elle, comme si c'était un immense secret.

\- Hum hum. Acquiesça le démon. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et des yeux d'un bleu vif.

Pendant un instant, le regard de l'homme sembla se perdre, comme submergé par un flot de souvenirs.

\- Et … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tenta Lucie, doucement.

Les yeux sombres de Crowley revinrent sur elle.

\- J'ai vendu mon âme. Grogna-t-il, simplement. A ton tour.

\- Je t'aime bien. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Vrai. Chuchota le brun, amusé.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Avoua la jeune femme en finissant son verre.

Elle voulut se resservir, Mais elle râla lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la deuxième bouteille était déjà vide. L'alcool commençait à rentrer dans ses veines lentement, et elle le sentait.

\- Ya plus d'alcooooool… Bouda-t-elle.

\- Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes bien hein ?! Renchérit Crowley qui commençait, lui aussi, à ressentir les effets de la boisson.

\- Il paraît qu'on s'habitue à tout.

\- Il n'y a plus de Whisky, et on ignore encore beaucoup de choses.

\- Vrai ! Gloussa Lucie.

Elle s'approcha à 4 pattes du Roi qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, hypnotisé, et commença à enlever sa cravate lentement.

\- Lucie … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

\- Je fais un Strip Confession ! S'exclama celle-ci, le plus naturellement du monde. C'est le même principe qu'avec le Whisky, sauf que celui qui a juste enlève un vêtement à celui qui propose quelque chose, et celui qui propose quelque chose enlève un vêtement à celui qui répond lorsque ce dernier a faux. Tu comprends ?

Okay, A ce stade, Crowley ne réfléchissait plus correctement, Et tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Lucie était en train de le déshabiller, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, au contraire.

\- Tu es complètement saoule ! Ria-t-il lorsque la jeune femme réussit à retirer sa cravate, ce qui était un exploit en soit.

\- Mais nan ! C'est pas vrai ! S'offusqua cette dernière.

\- Si ça l'est ! Laisse toi faire. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Lucie obéit, et bientôt son chemisier rejoignit les deux bouteilles vides ainsi que la cravate.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est pas du jeu ! S'opposa-t-elle, maintenant en soutien-gorge.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de vrai, Love. Répliqua L'homme avec un sourire. Et puis, tu es celle qui a voulu jouer après tout.

\- C'est faux. Tu es celui qui a proposé ! Retourna la jeune femme.

Sans aucune gêne, elle s'approcha du démon et déboutonna sa chemise noire, dévoilant son torse. Mais elle ne put la retirer entièrement, car elle se retrouva rapidement plaquée au sol par le roi qui la dévorait des yeux.

Ses mains chaudes parcoururent le corps de sa protégée qui frissonna, s'attardant au niveau de sa poitrine encore protégée par une fine barrière de tissu.

L'euphorie de l'alcool fut remplacée par une tension brûlante qui fut amplifiée lorsque Crowley se pencha et caressa les lèvres de Lucie des siennes.

\- Veux-tu devenir mon Oméga ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Crowley… Je… S'étrangla-t-elle, frémissante.

\- Dis-moi.

Doucement, leurs nez s'effleurèrent et leurs fronts se touchèrent.

\- Pas … Maintenant … Articula difficilement la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le souffle bouillant du roi se déplacer sur sa gorge à l'endroit même où il aimerait la mordre. Puis, le démon se retira en soupirant et se laissa tomber sur le côté, allongé dans la même position que Lucie.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, essayant de se calmer et de remettre leurs idées en ordre. Puis, aussi violemment que soudainement, le sommeil les frappa.

Lucie fut la première à s'endormir, elle fut vite suivie de Crowley, malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé.

* * *

Lucie bailla bruyamment et reprit difficilement conscience, son esprit encore paralysé par l'alcool. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et tout ce qu'elle sentait était une couche moelleuse en dessous d'elle, quelque chose de doux sur lequel sa main droite était posée, Un corps chaud contre elle, et une présence rassurante qui l'entourait.

Au premier essai, ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir, et après ce qui lui parut une bonne éternité, elle put enfin voir ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était blottie contre Crowley, sa main était appuyée sur son torse dévoilé par sa chemise noire ouverte. Le bras gauche de l'homme était placé en dessous de sa tête et la relevait légèrement pendant que son bras droit encerclait le corps de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et faisant en sorte qu'elle reste à côté de lui.

Celle-ci essaya de se détacher un peu de lui alors que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas pourquoi son chemisier en soie avait disparu.

Un petit gémissement de douleur passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle força de toutes ses forces pour bouger, sans succès. Son organisme refusait de faire tout mouvement. Elle ne pouvait même pas glisser sa main et libérer le torse du démon.

Démon qui était profondément endormi et ne semblait en aucun cas gêné.

Ils étaient encore habillés … Enfin, à peu près habillés … C'était le bon point.

S'ils avaient encore des vêtements, cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et donc, qu'il ne l'avait pas marquée.

Maintenant, Le seul but de Lucie, c'était de retrouver sa chambre et de purger son corps de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter en une soirée.

Et pour ça, il n'existait qu'une seule solution, elle devait réveiller Crowley.

\- Eh… Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le démon ne réagit pas.

\- Eh, Crowley… Répéta-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Crowley !

Cette fois-ci, elle avait haussé le ton et tapoté fermement son torse de ses doigts.

Le roi grogna et soupira, il passa sa main gauche sur son visage dans un mouvement fatigué avant de reposer sa tête au sol et de laisser ses yeux se refermer lentement.

\- Hum … Easy Love … Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque endormie par l'alcool et le sommeil.

\- Tu … Tu peux … me porter jusqu'à ma chambre ? S'il te plait… Demanda la jeune femme, timidement. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ...

Un puissant soupir s'échappa de l'homme qui chuchota :

\- Une minute, Darling. Laisse-moi un peu de temps avant de m'occuper de ma petite Oméga.

\- Je ne suis pas « Ton Oméga ». S'offusqua Lucie.

\- Pourtant tu en as le comportement, Après tout, Tu m'as obéit lorsque je t'ai dit de te laisser faire tout à l'heure… Susurra Crowley.

Il tourna la tête vers sa protégée et planta son regard sombre dans celui clair de la jeune femme. Ils se dévorèrent longtemps des yeux, puis le démon se redressa, saisit délicatement ses bras, les passa derrière sa nuque, et ramena ses jambes à travers son bassin, La forçant à s'asseoir sur lui pendant qu'il se levait lentement, plaçant son bras gauche en dessous d'elle alors que sa main droite, toujours sur son dos, la plaquer sans brutalité contre lui, faisant attention à ne pas la faire tomber.

Lucie fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était relevé. Elle connaissait la force des démons, mais elle n'était pas non plus un poids plume.

Et pourtant, sans aucun effort, Crowley venait de la prendre dans ses bras et de se mettre debout dans la foulée, comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte autour du cou du brun, se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse et se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de ses pas.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la protégée. Le souverain ouvrit la porte sans difficulté et pénétra dans la pièce, s'approchant du lit confortable sur lequel il déposa Lucie avec douceur.

Il s'apprêta à partir en silence, pensant que la jeune femme dormait, mais soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Une petite main agrippait faiblement la manche de sa chemise, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Crowley se pencha vers sa protégée, intrigué.

\- Tout va bi-… ?

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un geste qui le figea entièrement. Lucie s'était redressée rapidement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue accompagné d'un petit « Merci », puis elle avait saisi le drap, l'avait remonté sur elle, et s'était pelotonnée dans ses oreillers, Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Le démon se leva calmement, ou du moins essaya, et sortit de la chambre en refermant silencieusement la porte.

Le geste avait été terriblement doux, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que sa joue était consumée par une morsure brûlante.

Il inspira profondément.

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

L'effet qu'avait cette fille sur lui n'était pas bon. La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé une once d'affection pour quelqu'un, ça avait mal fini, très mal fini.

Il devait prendre l'air.

Remettre ses idées en place.

Maintenant.

* * *

Un grattement sec émana de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant froncer les sourcils de celle qui était endormie depuis plusieurs heures.

Les paupières de Lucie papillonnèrent un instant avant de laisser place à deux yeux aussi clairs que magnifiques.

Elle grogna un moment, ramenant la couverture vers elle et enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller frais.

Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait être tranquille une fois morte

C'était un espoir assez fou.

Le grattement s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que la porte se mette à trembler bruyamment.

\- J'arrive ! S'exclama La jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle se leva en chancelant un peu, Se déshabilla mais garda ses sous-vêtements et enfila le large T-Shirt qui appartenait à Crowley.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, Les cheveux en bataille et l'ouvrit.

Son regard se posa directement sur Abigor qui était assis calmement devant sa chambre, sa grosse langue pendant hors de sa gueule.

\- Abi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Lucie d'une voix pâteuse.

Le chien laissa échapper un petit jappement, invitant la jeune femme à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit non sans protester.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Crowley d'où aucune lumière n'émanait. Ce qui était étrangement bizarre.

Lucie ouvrit lentement la porte

Après tout, Peut être que Crowley était en train de se reposer dans cette pièce et avait besoin de calme...

Mais lorsque la jeune femme passa la porte, Elle ne sentit nulle part sa présence

Il était introuvable

Lucie fronça les sourcils, Anxieuse.

Mais Abigor l'empêcha de s'inquiéter plus lorsqu'il saisit dans sa gueule une balle d'une taille assez importante et l'amena à la protégée de son maître.

Cette dernière le regarda et prit doucement l'objet qu'il lui présentait avant de le lancer vers le couloir en criant un puissant « Va chercher mon chien ! »

Le jouet rebondit sur plusieurs murs et avant que Lucie puisse réagir, le Hell Hound était déjà à ses trousses.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un grand fracas et se précipita pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Hors, le seul "Dégât" potentiel était une porte complètement ouverte qui menait à une grande salle.

Piquée par la curiosité, Lucie s'en approcha et entra, allumant la lumière par la même occasion.

Sous ses yeux, un gigantesque salon brillait, Une table de buffet se tenait fièrement en son centre, surplombée par un lustre serti de rubis et de diamants, Un canapé était installé devant une cheminée qui prenait à peu près le quart du mur tant elle était imposante.

Cependant, La chose qui retînt son attention fut le sublime piano à queue qui était placé légèrement à droite et à quelques mètres de la cheminée.

Dans un réflexe instinctif, la jeune femme tira le tabouret et s'installa devant l'instrument

Reprenant ses marques comme si ces dernières étaient inscrites en elle.

Le toucher froid des notes la fit frissonner de plaisir et soupirer de contentement pendant qu'Abigor était allongé sur le canapé en cuir, mâchouillant sans pitié sa pauvre balle.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, ses doigts commencèrent à effleurer le piano avec une incroyable douceur, Et une mélodie calme retentit dans la pièce, bientôt accompagnée de la voix sublime de la jeune femme.

 _"Feet don't fail me now_

 _Take me to the finish line_

 _Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

 _But I'm hoping at the gates, They'll tell me that you're mine_

 _Walking through the city streets_

 _Is it by mistake or design?_

 _I feel so alone on the Friday nights_

 _Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?_

 _It's like I told you honey_

 _Don't make me sad-"_

Soudain elle s'arrêta, une présence forte avait envahi la pièce et lentement, Lucie se retourna pour voir Crowley appuyé nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de la porte, un air mystérieux abritant son visage.

\- Continue. Souffla-t-il

\- Non, non. Franchement ce n'est pas la peine, c'est ton piano, il t'appartient, je n'aurais pas dû le toucher.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle sentit le torse de l'homme contre son dos et son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la taille de sa protégée qui vacilla un peu.

\- Continue. Répéta-t-il, d'une voix grave.

Lucie sentit les lèvres du démon tracer sa gorge.

Elle respira péniblement et laissa ses mains danser sur le clavier.

 _"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

 _Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

 _I don't know why_

 _Keep making me laugh, let's go get high_

 _The road is long, we carry on_

 _Try to have fun in the meantime_

 _Come and take a walk on the wild side_

 _Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

 _You like your girls insane_

 _Choose your last words_

 _This is the last time_

 _Cause you and I, we were born to die"_

Finit-elle dans un souffle pendant que la bouche de Crowley descendait vers son omoplate, explorant sa peau. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque deux petites canines la pincèrent légèrement.

Elle sentit l'Alpha sourire alors qu'il déposait des petits baisers tout autour de sa nuque. Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt et rentrèrent en contact avec la peau de La jeune femme qui se figea, le souffle coupé.

\- Je suis sorti quelques temps, j'avais besoin de réfléchir… Chuchota le démon.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Articula difficilement Lucie, les yeux fermés.

\- A ce que j'allais te faire lorsque tu accepteras d'être mon Oméga.

Sa protégée frissonna contre lui.

\- Qui te dit que je vais accepter ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Ton corps, Chérie. Je me demande comment il réagira lorsque je te plaquerais contre un mur avant de coller mon bassin au tien en embrassant ton cou où je mordillerais ta jugulaire, Ensuite je descendrais un peu plus vers ta poitrine et lécherais tes tétons pendant que des gémissements de plaisir s'échapperont de ta gorge et que tu essaieras de te débattre en vain. Je me demande aussi si tu tiendras longtemps lorsque ma main experte caressera lentement, presque douloureusement, ton intimité, appuyant exactement là où il faudra appuyer alors que, de mon autre main, j'emprisonnerais tes poignets au-dessus de ta tête. Je me demande si tu me supplieras de te prendre contre ce mur ou si tu te battras, non sans apprécier ce que je te ferais subir. Je me demande si tu pourras encore murmurer des phrases cohérentes quand je commencerais à frotter mon entrejambe contre la tienne. Je me demande si tu te dépêcheras de me déshabiller entièrement avant de t'accrocher à moi en croisant tes jambes derrière mon dos. Je me demande si tu me demanderas de te pénétrer et d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Je me demande si tu hurleras mon nom à t'en casser la voix lorsque mes crocs se refermeront sur ta chair, laissant couler une petite goutte de sang sur ta peau, au moment même où tu atteindras le plus bel orgasme de ta vie.

L'homme avait susurré ces paroles d'une voix grave et calme pendant que ses mains s'étaient resserrées autour du corps de sa protégée et étaient maintenant juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

\- Tant de questions, et les réponses sont à portée de mains. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise, comme piquée au vif.

\- Je ne serais jamais ton Oméga ! JAMAIS ! Et je ne t'appartiendrais pas ! S'opposa-t-elle.

Crowley sourit lorsque sa protégée se retourna vers lui, les yeux brûlant d'une colère puissante.

\- On sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas celui que tu combats, Love.

Lucie baissa les yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte menant au couloir et commença à l'ouvrir. Le Roi s'interposa et plaqua son bras contre le bois, empêchant sa protégée de se faufiler.

\- Pas si vite. Grogna-t-il.

\- Laisse. Moi. Passer. Ordonna-t-elle

\- Non.

La jeune femme se rapprocha du démon, laissant à peine quelques centimètres entre eux.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Huh ? Tu veux que j'accepte d'être ton Oméga sans résister ?! Celle qui dit oui à tout et qui obéit ?! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je ne le serais jamais ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que tu es avec moi en ce moment. Retourna simplement l'homme.

\- … Tu es vraiment compliqué … Soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce qui est compliqué c'est que tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu ressens lorsque je te regarde, lorsque je te parle, lorsque je te touche…

Comme pour appuyer sa dernière parole, le brun leva une main vers le visage de sa protégée, sans pour autant la toucher.

\- Tu as raison ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'accepte pas d'être enfermée ici dans une cage dorée avec un démon qui veut être mon « Alpha ». Je n'accepte pas le fait d'apprécier passer du temps avec lui, je n'accepte pas …

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas ?

\- Je n'accepte pas les … sentiments que j'éprouve envers cette personne si horrible… Continua-t-elle.

Un sourire de loup éclaira le visage de Crowley.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait. Supplia Lucie.

\- Non … Souffla le souverain.

Il l'immobilisa doucement contre le mur juxtaposant la porte.

\- Crowley … Gémit la jeune femme en sentant le corps de l'homme contre le sien.

\- Oh Babe, Les choses que j'aimerais te faire maintenant pourraient choquer l'Enfer lui-même … Murmura-t-il.

Sa protégée frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, Il le fallait. Sinon elle l'allait l'embrasser et lui dire "oui" sans aucune hésitation.

\- Crowley... reprit-elle, d'une voix faible. Il faut que j-

Soudain, elle s'arrêta en croisant le regard terriblement désireux du démon. S'il commençait à la dévorer des yeux comme ça, elle n'allait pas tenir.

Déjà, elle levait la tête vers lui, voulant à tout prix rapprocher leurs lèvres. Lèvres qui finirent par s'effleurer rapidement.

L'infime sensation avait suffi pour réveiller tous les sens bestiaux de Crowley.

En tant qu'Alpha, ses aptitudes étaient supérieures à la normale, et l'excitation qu'il sentait émaner de Lucie ne faisait qu'amplifier son propre désir de la faire sienne.

Malheureusement pour lui, Il avait fait un deal.

Pas de "Oui", Pas de sexe

Pas de sexe, Pas de morsure

Pas de morsure, Pas d'Omega.

Il retînt péniblement un gémissement plaintif. La jeune femme voulait lui appartenir, c'était flagrant. Mais elle était trop fière pour s'abandonner complètement et être reléguée au "rang" d'Omega.

L'homme se pencha un peu vers Lucie. Cette dernière s'attendait à un baiser violent

Mais la seule chose qu'elle eut fut un bisou sur le front.

Crowley recula lentement et dut faire preuve d'un certain self control pour ne pas sourire devant la tête dépitée de sa protégée.

Cette expression se renforça lorsqu'il chuchota :

\- Bonne nuit, Love

Avant de partir tranquillement de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme dans l'incompréhension la plus totale qui fut vite remplacée par une colère noire.

Très bien.

S'il voulait jouer l'Alpha

Alors

Elle jouerait l'Omega.

* * *

Crowley était assis calmement dans son canapé, épluchant lentement les nouveaux contrats de ses démons. Certes, il pouvait considérer ce jour comme son jour de « congé » c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait troqué son éternel costume noir pour une tenue plus décontractée, optant pour un pantalon assez large qu'on pouvait qualifier « de sport » et un T-shirt blanc qui lui collait légèrement à la peau, assez pour souligner les formes de son torse. Néanmoins, Un roi ne se reposait jamais vraiment beaucoup.

Surtout un Roi qui régnait sur l'Enfer. Et l'Enfer était un beau bordel en ce moment.

Beaucoup de démons lui restaient fidèles. En contrepartie, d'autres voulaient le voir périr et prendre sa place.

Et puis, ce n'était pas tout. En ce moment, la plupart des Alphas étaient « en rut », Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Leur instinct s'amplifiait et leur côté bestial suivait le mouvement. Ainsi, énormément de conflits avaient émergé, Souvent pour des Omégas, mais deux Alphas pouvaient très bien se battre pour une place, un verre ou un mauvais regard, tout simplement.

Ils étaient déjà susceptibles auparavant, Mais, à cette période, tout était décuplé.

Et Crowley n'y échappait pas.

Certes, Il était moins affecté, après tout, il était l'Alpha « Suprême » et il contrôlait mieux ses instincts, même si ces derniers étaient plus forts que ceux des autres.

Le démon soupira.

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût. Bientôt un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir et Lucie passa la porte du salon.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête vers elle et replongea dans son boulot.

Il s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme derrière lui.

Celle-ci avait les bras croisés sur le haut du canapé, à la même hauteur que la nuque du brun, et sa tête était posée sur ses avant-bras, lui donnant la possibilité de regarder ce que le souverain essayait tant bien que mal de gérer.

\- Que fais-tu Alpha ? Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

\- Je suis en train d-. Commença Crowley avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

"Alpha" ?! Elle venait vraiment de l'appeler "Alpha" ?!

A la simple évocation de son titre, le démon avait frissonné inconsciemment.

Si elle continuait à l'appeler comme ça, elle allait l'allumer, et rapidement.

\- Je... hurrm, suis en train de gérer quelques ... euh ... contrats décrochés par mes démons. Se reprit-il, en serrant les dents.

\- Tu vas bien Alpha ? Tu m'as l'air assez tendu ... Chuchota Lucie.

Elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Crowley, descendant lentement sur les bras musclés avant de laisser ses doigts s'échouer sur le torse de l'homme.

La friction du tissu contre sa peau provoquée par les caresses de sa protégée faillit le faire perdre pieds.

Holy Mother of Sin.

Elle tentait le diable là.

\- Je ... vais. Bien. Articula difficilement le brun, faisant appel à toutes ses forces.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux peut être t'aider ... murmura sensuellement la jeune femme.

Lentement, presque douloureusement, ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers la mâchoire de Crowley, Se posant sur sa barbe de 3 jours. Elles tracèrent doucement les lignes osseuses avant de descendre sur la gorge du roi.

\- ... Alpha ... Souffla Lucie en déposant un petit baiser sur sa peau.

Le démon grogna autant de plaisir que de colère avant de disparaître en une fraction de seconde et de réapparaître juste derrière celle qui le torturait.

Sans ménagement, il saisit son poignet et la força à se retourner vers lui, la plaquant contre la surface moelleuse du canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?! S'énerva Crowley, le désir traversant son corps et éveillant une chaleur cuisante en dessous de sa ceinture.

\- Mais rien du tout, Alpha, je veux simplement que tu te sentes mieux... susurra la jeune femme avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais bien, Alpha... Retourna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je-j'aime vraiment énormément mais j-.

Il se stoppa instantanément.

Une vague d'odeurs toutes plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres venait de frapper son odorat de plein fouet.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa protégée sentait terriblement bon, mais cette fois ci, c'était différent.

Il n'y avait pas que son odeur, il y avait autre chose, tous les sentiments qui émanaient d'elle. Une touche de défi, beaucoup de satisfaction, un peu de crainte et énormément d'excitation.

Le tout formait un cocktail explosif aussi délicieux que dangereux.

Dans un grognement bestial, Crowley enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa protégée.

\- Ah...Ah...Alpha... Gémit-elle.

Le démon avait eu assez d'expériences avec les femmes pour savoir lorsque ces dernières simulaient ou non.

Et une chose était sûre

Sa future Oméga ne faisait pas semblant. Et son piège n'allait pas tarder à se refermer sur elle, même si, à la base, elle voulait le piéger lui.

Il sentit ses mains s'accrocher à la base de sa nuque, tirant légèrement les cheveux noirs.

\- Si ... humpf...Si tu veux me mordre, fais ... fais le maintenant... Chuchota-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Au moment même où leurs corps commencèrent à bouger ensemble, Crowley recula avec une volonté de fer, haletant presque autant que sa protégée.

\- Non. Pas maintenant. Décida-t-il.

\- Mais Crowley ... je viens de te dire que tu pouvais ... me marquer ! S'exclama Lucie, ne comprenant pas.

\- Je sais. Je suis au courant. Mais il ne suffit pas de mordre, ce n'est pas aussi simple. A partir du moment où tu deviens mon Oméga, on est lié. Et plus on est... en osmose, plus le lien est fort. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas nous lier maintenant, pas lorsque je ne suis pas totalement moi-même et encore moins quand tu "joues" les Omégas dociles. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

\- Tu avais plutôt l'air d'aimer ça ! Railla la jeune femme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au pantalon de l'homme qui semblait encore bien serré.

\- J'aime ça, comme tous les Alphas, j'aime avoir le contrôle, mais je préfère lorsque tu agis normalement, Je trouve ça plus sexy, Love.

\- Alors comme ça tu me trouves sexy huh ?! Releva sa protégée avec un petit rictus

\- Oh, Darling, Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

\- J'avoue que moi aussi je me trouve plutôt sexy ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- L'Enfer vous rend Arrogante Mademoiselle ! Ria Crowley.

\- Et il vous rend plus raisonnable, Monsieur ! Répliqua Lucie sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Enfer qui me rend plus raisonnable, Je le suis pour une personne que je désire tout particulièrement. Avoua le démon.

\- Waouh, cette personne doit être exceptionnelle ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Elle l'est, vraiment. Affirma l'homme le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

Voilà quelques semaines que Lucie était arrivée en Enfer et habitée chez Crowley.

Depuis que la jeune femme avait avoué son attirance pour le démon, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés.

Et ce rapprochement était démontré par le fait que Crowley était maintenant assis sur le canapé avec la tête de sa protégée sur ses genoux, cette dernière étant allongée sur le cuir confortable.

Auparavant, le roi trouvait ce genre de choses complètement inutile et dénoué de sens.

Mais désormais il avait besoin de ces moments calmes, Où rien n'existait à part lui et Lucie.

Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et soupirait légèrement à chaque fois que la main chaude de l'homme passait près de son visage ou dans ses cheveux.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait appris à apprécier le brun, et même à l'aimer.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse ou du moins pas complètement.

Mais, les caresses, qui avant la mettaient mal à l'aise, la détendaient à présent.

Crowley avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Assez pour que certains conflits émergent au sein de l'Enfer et plusieurs fois, le démon avait dû s'absenter pour s'en occuper.

Néanmoins il n'était jamais bien long et trouvait toujours un moyen de revenir rapidement.

Il n'aimait pas savoir sa protégée, et future Oméga, seule chez lui, même s'il savait qu'Abigor veillait sur elle.

\- Crowley ... ? Chuchota doucement Lucie.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Darling ?

\- ... Je veux ... sortir un peu... Avoua-t-elle comme si c'était un grand secret.

A ces mots, l'homme se figea et la jeune femme se redressa en position assise avant de pivoter vers lui, croisant son regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sorte n'est-ce pas ?! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ... Souffla le souverain.

\- Écoute Crowley, j'en ai marre de rester ici ! A chaque fois je fais la même chose, je vois la même chose, j'entends la même chose. J'en peux plus. Je veux prendre l'air un peu. Si je dois vivre ici, en Enfer, autant le connaître par cœur non ? Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que j'apprendrais quoique ce soit ! S'exclama-t-elle déterminée.

\- A partir du moment où tu n'es pas marquée, tu es en danger.

\- Mais Crowley, la dernière fois, tu as refusé !

\- Exact. Parce que, même si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, les "chaleurs" d'un Alpha influencent aussi les Omégas autour de lui. Il paraît plus séduisant, plus attirant, et les Omégas se donnent à lui. C'est comme un courant électrique, ça se transmet dans l'air. Et même si tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte tout de suite, je peux t'assurer que tu étais sous mon charme. Expliqua Le démon non sans une pointe de raillerie. Et je pense que maintenant, tu n'acceptes pas encore n'est-ce pas ?

Lucie ne répondit pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pas de marques, pas de protection, pas de sortie. Conclut-il.

\- Mais... commença-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de "MAIS" ! S'énerva Crowley, la faisant sursauter.

Le roi soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

Un silence pesant prit place pendant quelques minutes.

\- Écoute... Grogna-t-il je ne prendrai pas le risque de te ... mettre en danger ou de te perdre.

\- Crowley, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver ?! Je suis toujours avec toi, ton odeur me recouvre entièrement.

\- En effet, mais les autres Alphas l'ignoreront, Pas de morsure, pas d'appartenance. C'est la loi. Et si un Alpha a la bonne idée de te mordre. Je ne pourrai rien faire. Tu seras à lui.

Une pointe d'inquiétude s'était installée dans la voix du démon, faisant sourire Lucie.

Celle-ci se déplaça et s'installa à califourchon sur le roi, Laissant leur regard se rencontrer et les mains de l'homme se resserrer autour d'elle.

\- Tu sais bien que le seul Alpha à qui j'appartiendrais, c'est toi. Chuchota-t-elle en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du démon.

Ce dernier répondit par un grognement rauque satisfait et soucieux.

\- ... Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Demanda Crowley.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement sa protégée, collant son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai peut être une solution. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Annonça-t-il.

\- Je te fais déjà confiance.

\- Peut être que tu as tort d'ailleurs ! Railla-t-il.

\- Dis pas de conneries ! S'exclama Lucie. C'est quoi ta solution miracle ?

\- Je peux te mordre assez pour te laisser mon empreinte, mais pas suffisamment pour te faire saigner. Ce sera comme une marque d'appartenance temporaire, certes, elle sera moins forte que la "vraie" marque mais beaucoup d'Alphas n'oseront pas t'approcher. Expliqua-t-il.

\- ... Tu peux faire ça ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, Love. Le seul problème c'est de savoir si je vais pouvoir me contrôler lorsque je te mordrais. Mes instincts d'Alpha sont forts. Avoua-t-il.

\- Vas-y. Je te fais confiance.

Le roi se pencha vers la gorge de sa protégée, remontant une main vers sa nuque pour la tenir immobile. Déjà, ses canines surdéveloppées caressèrent la peau ivoire frissonnante. Lucie sentit la pression se renforcer sur son cou à mesure que le démon refermait ses mâchoires sur sa chair.

Elle gémit bruyamment lorsque l'Alpha la mordit, contrôlant sa force pour éviter de la blesser.

Ses crocs étaient à la limite de percer sa peau et de laisser couler une goutte de sang.

Néanmoins, il se retînt difficilement.

Calmement, il relâcha son étreinte et libéra Lucie

Cette dernière ne ressentait plus son corps, comme si toute son énergie avait été aspirée.

\- Ca va Love ? Questionna Crowley.

Ses bras étaient encore dans le dos de sa protégée, la maintenant droite.

\- Je me sens complètement ... détendue. Souffla-t-elle. Alors c'est ça les morsures d'Alpha ...

\- Non, ça, ce n'est rien Darling.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du démon lorsqu'il vit l'air perdu de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu veux partir, tu ferais mieux de le faire maintenant. La morsure te donne du temps, mais elle n'est pas éternelle.

Lucie hocha la tête et se leva, quittant les genoux du souverain.

Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur l'empreinte rouge avant de se précipiter vers la sortie en criant :

\- I'll be right back !

Ce à quoi Crowley répondit :

\- Careful Hon !

* * *

Sous les yeux de Lucie, une ribambelle de couleurs apparaissait, toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres, la place grouillait de monde et énormément de bruits se répercutaient sur les murs de la tour.

Il y avait beaucoup de démons, mais aussi des Omégas ou des âmes n'appartenant pas encore à un Alpha.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une ville. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la tour pouvait abriter autant de personnes, et pourtant, une vraie société s'activait autour du bâtiment.

Ce que Lucie avait devant elle pouvait être défini comme un « marché ». Des dizaines et des dizaines de stands s'étendaient à perte de vue. La protégée du roi n'avait jamais imaginé que les démons avaient besoin d'acheter tant de choses.

Elle inspira profondément, et s'engagea doucement dans la foule.

Quelques démons se retournèrent sur elle, des Alphas sans aucun doute. Ils se penchèrent légèrement vers elle et reniflèrent un peu. Puis, ils agitèrent brutalement la tête, comme si une odeur puissante venait de gifler leur odorat, ce qui était sûrement en train de se passer.

Intérieurement, La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Ça marchait ! Elle allait pouvoir se balader tranquillement et calmement sans avoir peur de se faire plaquer contre un mur et de se faire mordre.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir rapidement et de s'enfoncer dans les stands d'un pas déterminé.

Certains marchands vendaient des étoffes, des habits, ou des reliques. D'autres vendaient des bijoux ou des accessoires, d'autres encore jouaient les banquiers ou s'occupaient des contrats que les démons acceptaient pour gagner leur vie.

Certes, Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'argent, mais ils devaient faire tant de contrats par mois pour pouvoir rester dans la tour et avoir un toit sur leur tête.

Le nombre de contrats qu'ils devaient réussir par mois dépendait tout simplement de la qualité de leur logement.

Plus la vie d'un démon était luxueuse, plus le nombre de contrats à remplir était important. Et les démons, comme les humains, aimaient leur petit confort.

Lucie s'arrêta devant un petit stand de colliers tenu par un démon assez vif. Il avait des cheveux noirs et épais, les yeux sombres, et le teint mat et bronzé.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si l'enveloppe corporelle qu'il utilisait était espagnole, ou s'il l'était lui-même, dans tous les cas, il avait la peau d'un adorateur de soleil et une énergie débordante.

Soudain, une pierre spécifique attira l'œil de la protégée. Le joyau avait des reflets rouges et blancs malgré quelques zones sombres qui le zébraient et ne faisaient que l'embellir.

Un Rubis.

Envoutée par la beauté du bijou, Lucie s'apprêta à le toucher, mais fut rapidement arrêtée par le vendeur qui s'exclama :

\- Si vous voulez l'avoir, vous devez me donner quelque chose en échange.

La jeune femme se figea, elle n'avait rien sur elle, rien qu'elle puisse échanger contre le collier qu'elle désirait tant.

\- Je … Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de quoi payer … Avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

\- Attendez.

Le démon s'avança vers elle et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il avait dévoilé sa gorge marquée et humait intensément sa peau.

\- Wow. Souffla-t-il en se reculant. Big Boss huh ?

L'homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil. Lucie hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Son odeur vous a déjà bien imprégnée, J'en déduis que vous êtes présentes ici depuis un bon moment. Continua-t-il.

\- En effet. Acquiesça la jeune femme. Vous avez l'air … différent des autres ...

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle, comme si elle avait peur d'être écoutée ou entendue.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes dans la même catégorie. Avoua le vendeur.

Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, assez pour qu'il puisse tirer suffisamment son col pour exposer sa morsure. Cette dernière était imposante et profonde. Son Alpha devait être puissant et respecté.

\- Tu es … un démon oméga ? S'étonna Lucie, le tutoyant soudainement.

\- Oui, l'un des seuls. Les démons sont généralement des Alphas, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Je fais partie de l'exception qui confirme la règle. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il reboutonna sa chemise et la réajusta, et en un clin d'œil, il retrouva son air enjoué qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il avait montré sa marque.

\- Alors, Quel collier veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je- Euh … Je n'ai pas de quoi pay- … Commença-t-elle.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. La coupa-t-il. Après tout, tu es la protégée du grand patron non ? Pour toi, ça sera gratuit !

Le démon prit délicatement le rubis et le passa autour du cou de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas, surprise.

\- Merci … Finit-elle par souffler. Euh …

\- Adriel. Compléta le vendeur, en se présentant. Si tu veux mon avis, il te va parfaitement.

Lucie passa délicatement ses doigts sur la pierre lisse en remerciant encore une fois le démon et s'éloigna un peu avant de se figer instantanément.

Une femme se tenait devant elle à peine à quelques mètres. Elle avait de longues jambes, une taille de guêpe, une peau ivoire, des lèvres rouges sang, des yeux bleus très clairs et vifs et une longue chevelure rousse ondulée et bouclée qui retombait sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, ce qui contrastait énormément avec l'aura puissante qu'elle dégageait.

\- Well, well … Gloussa-t-elle. Un rubis huh ? C'est un bon choix.

La protégée du roi ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder son interlocutrice avec méfiance. Celle-ci s'approcha et tourna autour d'elle comme un lion autour d'un agneau, se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait la manger. Délicatement, elle caressa quelques mèches aux reflets châtains et laissa échouer sa main en dessous du menton de la jeune femme, le relevant fermement et plongeant son regard menaçant dans celui bleu ciel de Lucie qui sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

\- Hum. Crowley isn't a good king, but, he's got good taste, I can give him that. Finit-elle par chuchoter après un long silence.

\- Sorry … Je vous connais ? Questionna prudemment La jeune femme.

\- Oh Dear, no ! Ria la rousse. Mais je te connais, tu es le nouveau jouet de Crowley, son odeur ne fait que s'échapper de toi.

Elle afficha une moue dégoûtée.

\- Jouet ? Releva Lucie.

Son regard s'était assombri et elle avait froncé les sourcils, serrant les dents.

\- Such a beautiful soul … Susurra la femme.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que mon âme est « Magnifique » ?! Répliqua La protégée, anxieuse.

\- Oh, Honey, Voyons, N'as-tu pas remarqué une différence physique entre la Terre et l'Enfer ? Ici, ton âme se reflète à travers ton physique, du moins, ça marche comme ça pour les âmes, pas pour les démons. C'est pour cela que tu es … plutôt attirante. Plus ton âme est pure, plus tu es parfaite. Expliqua la rousse.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, Lucie avait une étincelle de défi dans les yeux alors que son interlocutrice, elle, paraissait amusée.

\- So, Crowley choosed you huh ? I'm pretty sure he wants you to be his Omega. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers sa victime.

A présent, La jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle froid de sa rivale sur son visage. Les ondes qu'elle dégageait n'étaient en rien comparables à celles de Crowley. Elles étaient glacées, dangereuses, sans sentiments, effrayantes. Celles du Roi, au contraire, étaient entêtantes, agréables, attirantes et relativement rassurantes.

\- I bet he didn't claim you yet, Did he ? Continua la démone dans l'oreille de celle qu'elle menaçait.

\- J-… Je ferais mieux de partir… Bégaya Lucie avant de se dégager de l'emprise mentale de la femme.

Elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner, et se figea imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle entendit souffler derrière elle :

\- Careful little and pretty Omega, The Wolf is always hiding in front of you…

* * *

Crowley était tranquillement en train de siroter un verre de Whisky dans son salon lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Lucie se rapprocher. Il sourit juste avant que la jeune femme entre dans la pièce.

Abigor, qui était couché aux pieds de son maître, se releva et se précipita sur la protégée, se frottant contre elle et la poussant légèrement à cause de son poids.

\- Hey Big boy ! Gloussa Lucie en le caressant.

Elle se décala doucement et rejoignit le démon sur le canapé, s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Alors Love ? Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix grave et maîtrisée.

\- En quelque sorte… Souffla sa protégée en se blottissant un peu plus contre le roi.

Ce dernier passa délicatement sa main sur sa gorge, écartant le col de son T-Shirt et dévoilant la marque qui commençait à disparaitre lentement.

\- Tu as eu des problèmes ? Grogna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non … Enfin, il y avait cette femme… Avoua Lucie.

\- Une femme ?

Le brun se pencha vers sa protégée, percevant une odeur familière qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre sur un visage.

\- Hum, hum. Acquiesça la jeune femme. She Was … Gorgeous actually. Elle avait des yeux bleus et froids, elle était assez grande et avait des cheveux roux bouclés…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, Crowley venait de la saisir brusquement aux épaules, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?! ELLE A FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?! ELLE T'A TOUCHE ?! Cria-t-il

Sa voix était à présent puissante et forte avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Wow, Crowley, Calm Down, You scare me ! S'exclama Lucie.

L'homme la libéra et se leva rapidement, reprenant son verre qu'il avait posé. Il se retourna, se tenant à présent dos à sa protégée qui le regardait, inquiète.

Elle vit les muscles de son dos se tendre et tressaillir et entendit le craquement du verre maintenant fissuré. La tête baissée, les poings fermés, Crowley semblait terriblement terrifiant.

En réalité, il l'était.

Avec un grognement de rage, il lança son verre sur la cheminée, le fracassant contre le mur. Des milliers de morceaux brillants tombèrent au sol.

\- I'm gonna kill her. Articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Lucie chuchota précautionneusement :

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Abaddon. She's a Knight Hell.

\- Elle ne t'aime pas vraiment …

\- Elle veut le trône, Elle veut être Reine, Elle est puissante, Elle me veut mort. Et si elle s'approche encore de toi. Son cœur finira dans mes mains.

Une aura à couper le souffle se dégagea du démon. Sa rage et sa haine vibrèrent dans l'air et firent frissonner La jeune femme.

Elle se leva difficilement, comme si toute son énergie était absorbée par la colère du roi. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos, encerclant son torse de ses bras pendant que sa tête était enfouie entre les omoplates de l'homme qui vacilla imperceptiblement à ce contact.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas… Elle ne m'a rien fait … Souffla-t-elle.

Crowley frémit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de sa protégée passer à travers les vêtements qu'il portait.

Son corps se détendit lentement, laissant sa respiration s'accorder avec celle de Lucie. Puis, il se retourna vers elle, se libérant de son étreinte et déclara de sa voix grave et de nouveau contrôlée :

\- Je vais la trouver, et je vais lui faire comprendre que tu es à moi, et que tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la rencontre avec Abaddon, et Crowley avait beau cherché et remué l'Enfer tout entier, elle restait introuvable, au plus grand bonheur de Lucie. Si elle n'était pas en Enfer, elle était sûrement sur Terre.

La jeune femme était ressortie quelques fois et s'était un peu baladée dans la Tour. Mais elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps dehors. Elle préférait le confort et la protection des appartements de Crowley.

Qui plus est, entre le démon et Elle, des liens encore plus forts s'étaient tissés, et parfois, sa protégée venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre et dormir avec lui.

C'était sûrement les moments préférés de Lucie, pouvoir se blottir contre lui, sentir ses bras autour d'elle, s'endormir au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle savait que les démons n'étaient pas obligés de dormir, du moins, ils n'en avaient pas forcément besoin, mais malgré tout, Crowley restait avec elle.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sentant un poids s'enlever du lit. Le démon s'était levé et en un claquement de doigt, il avait déjà revêtu son fidèle costume noir.

Sa protégée se redressa en position assise et se frotta un peu les yeux avant de bailler bruyamment.

\- Hello Sunshine. Lança le roi, amusé.

\- Tu ne portes jamais de couleurs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Oh Hon, On sait tous les deux que je suis plus sexy habillé en noir. Répliqua-t-il avec un de ces petits sourires narquois.

\- True.

C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux. Et désormais, ils ne cachaient plus l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux.

En un clin d'œil, Le brun se téléporta hors de la chambre. Lucie Grogna, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir ce pouvoir !

Elle, Elle devait marcher avec ses pauvres petites jambes d'humaine pour aller quelque part.

Avec une petite moue, elle se leva, retira le large T-Shirt qui lui servait de pyjama, et s'habilla.

Elle sortit tranquillement de la chambre et fut vite accueillie par Abigor qui se colla contre elle en grognant de plaisir.

\- Hello Boy !

Comme à son habitude, elle le gratouilla doucement derrière les oreilles et se dirigea vers le salon où Crowley était déjà en train de boire un café.

Le démon était dans la partie « Cuisine » qui était ouverte sur le reste de la pièce et se retourna vers Lucie lorsqu'elle entra doucement.

Il sentit La jeune femme se blottir dans son dos et posa délicatement sa tasse désormais vide sur le côté.

\- Tu dois partir aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Grogna-t-elle contre lui.

\- J'ai une affaire à régler, Une sorcière a fait quelques vagues et commence sincèrement à me déranger. C'est important. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Plus important que moi ? Demanda Lucie d'un ton faussement innocent.

Le roi se retourna vers elle avec un petit rire.

\- Si tu me donnes une bonne raison de rester, je reverrais l'urgence de la situation. Chuchota-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai une … Alpha … Le taquina sa protégée.

En entendant son titre, Crowley grogna bestialement et la saisit fermement aux hanches avant de la soulever et de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail parfaitement propre.

Un petit gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme, amusée alors que les mains du démon se frayaient déjà un chemin sous son T-shirt.

Le brun embrassa sauvagement sa gorge, la mordillant légèrement, envoyant une vague de plaisir dans le corps de « son » Oméga.

\- Ah-Ah-Crowley … Gémit cette dernière en se cambrant, se collant un peu plus au torse de l'homme.

\- What do you want ? Tell me Love … Murmura-t-il en enlevant aussi calmement que possible le haut de Lucie.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du roi. Leurs lèvres étaient prêtes à se toucher, Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés avant, Jamais. Le baiser révélait les vrais sentiments de la personne, Et ils ne voulaient pas prendre ce risque.

\- I wanna be yours. I want you to claim me … Souffla Lucie doucement.

Crowley avait déjà déboutonné sa chemise mais ne l'avait pas retirée. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou ivoire de sa protégée, Taquinant la peau ferme de ses crocs. Son instinct d'Alpha voulait mordre maintenant, tout de suite.

Il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre, sa respiration profonde et désireuse, l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de son bassin, ses mains sur son torse, son odeur enivrante mêlée à son excitation.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer ses mâchoires sur la chair gorgée de sang lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- … Quoi ? Demanda Lucie d'une voix cassée.

\- Sorry Baby. Ils viennent me chercher.

\- Qui ?

\- Les démons avec qui je dois partir pour m'occuper de cette sorcière. Des sortes de gardes du corps en somme.

Sur ces paroles, Le roi recula doucement, rajusta sa cravate et sa chemise, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Lucie resta assise sur le plan de travail pendant un instant, puis, dans un sursaut, elle sauta à terre, saisit son T-shirt et le renfila rapidement en courant vers Crowley.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir et fut stoppé par la jeune femme qui referma violement la porte et le plaqua contre la surface froide.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, quelque chose de doux se posa sur ses lèvres. Il mit un moment à réaliser que sa protégée était en train de l'embrasser.

Instinctivement, il passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque pendant que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa taille, la maintenant contre lui.

Le démon commença à bouger lentement ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à Lucie qui lui donna sans hésiter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent.

C'était un baiser extrêmement doux, ce qui surprenait la jeune femme. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se détachait lentement, déposant un dernier petit baiser sur la bouche du roi.

\- Reviens rapidement. Car, à ton retour, je serais ton Oméga… Chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille.

\- Je ferais ça vite alors. Renchérit Crowley, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Lucie le libéra de son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

\- Go get her, Tiger ! Lança-t-elle.

Le démon entrouvrit la porte et se glissa hors de l'appartement.

* * *

A cet instant, Crowley se maudit. Quel idiot, Mais quel idiot ! A présent, il se retrouvait dans un piège à démon, et ne pouvait pas en sortir. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

Lui et ses démons avaient retrouvé la trace de la sorcière, et au moment de la tuer, il s'était heurté à un mur invisible, dans un réflexe instinctif, il avait regardé le plafond sur lequel était dessiné un pentagramme anti-démon. Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu

Son esprit avait été occupé par autre chose, quelque chose de plus plaisant.

Les paroles de Lucie n'avaient pas cessé de rebondir dans sa tête

« Reviens Rapidement » « Je serais ton Oméga » « Alpha… » « I wanna be yours »

Elle le rendait fou et moins prudent. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas forcément.

A côté de lui, hors du cercle, Ses « gardes » du corps, inertes, morts.

« Ils m'ont été d'une exceptionnelle utilité ! » Pensa Crowley, serrant les dents.

\- So, Crowley ? … You're the King of Hell, Am I Right ? Demanda la sorcière

Elle était appuyée à un mur juste en face de l'homme qui fulminait intérieurement.

\- The one And Only ! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Well, I'm a bit disappointed, I Mean, I was expecting much better … Bouda-t-elle en jouant avec un couteau. So, Shall I Kill you now ?

\- If you don't mind, I will take a coffee, Black, with two sugars before. Répliqua le démon, calmement.

La femme éclata de rire.

\- Oh, You're funny. Well, I think I'm gonna leave you here, one or two hours maybe, I don't know, You could entertain me !

A ces paroles, Le roi se figea. Quoi ? 1 ou 2 heures ?! Non Hors de question, Le temps en Enfer passait plus vite, s'il restait aussi longtemps sur Terre, Lucie risquait d'être seule pendant une journée, et il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, pas avec Abaddon.

Certes, elle s'était montrée discrète, trop discrète, et malgré ses efforts, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace à exploiter, à son plus grand désarroi.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait sortir de là.

Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir le faire.

La sorcière passa près de lui et sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire, le laissant seul.

Doucement, il approcha sa main des parois invisibles. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la barrière, il força de toutes ses forces et fut terriblement surpris de voir le mur se courber lentement. Soudain, il recula vivement dans un petit sifflement de douleur.

Damn. Le piège l'avait brûlé.

Néanmoins, il avait réussi à l'élargir légèrement. Peut-être que s'il le frappait, il allait finir par céder.

Alors, il commença à le marteler, envoyant ses poings, ses jambes, son corps contre cette surface qui le retenait.

Les secondes passèrent, les minutes s'écoulèrent et la sorcière risquait de revenir bientôt.

Mais le roi ne faiblissait pas, Son enveloppe humaine lui faisait mal, Il devait avoir quelques os brisés, mais il continuait. Une seule pensée abritait son esprit à présent.

Lucie.

Il devait la protéger, il devait la retrouver, c'était son boulot. Il lui avait promis de rentrer le plus rapidement possible, Il lui avait promis de revenir, Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire !

Dans un hurlement rageur, Il se projeta contre le mur avec une puissance inouïe, il entendit un bruit sourd, puis il traversa quelque chose. Une douleur stridente habita son corps pendant une demi-seconde, puis, emporté par son élan, il tomba à terre, roulant au sol.

Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, haletant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Malheureusement, Des pas se rapprochèrent, le forçant à se relever.

La sorcière entra, et s'immobilisa instantanément en voyant que son prisonnier avait disparu.

Elle sursauta quand la porte claqua derrière elle et se retourna vers cette dernière. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, elle sentit deux mains saisir sa nuque et un souffle chaud chuchoter à son oreille :

\- I'm still waiting for my coffee, sweetheart.

Le surnom affectif avait été prononcé avec une rage immense qui la fit frissonner de peur.

\- Comment t'es-tu échappé ? Questionna la femme, paralysée.

\- See, Pour qu'une âme devienne un démon, il faut qu'elle abandonne son humanité, et ses sentiments … Commença-t-il.

\- Yeah, And ? I know that.

\- Oh come on, Don't be stupid, not before your death !

\- What … You're feeling ? You have feelings … ?

\- Surprisingly, Yes. Déclara Crowley.

\- So, what now ? Tu deviens humain ?! Ricana la sorcière.

\- Considère moi plutôt comme un démon avec de l'humanité, un être supérieur.

Un craquement sonore suivit sa dernière réplique, et la femme tomba à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffon, la nuque brisée.

\- Witches are Bitches. Grogna le démon en enjambant le cadavre avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

La première chose qui le choqua lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement fut le silence. Un silence terriblement pesant, glacial, menaçant.

Habituellement, Le roi entendait toujours quelque chose qui émanait d'une pièce.

Une mélodie, Une chanson, Une voix claire, Un petit rire, ou même un bruit sourd provoqué par une balle rebondissant sur un mur.

Mais là, Il n'y avait rien.

La peur commença à serrer le cœur de Crowley alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée et ouvrait lentement la porte.

Il faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur quand une odeur ferreuse lui gifla violemment l'odorat. Du sang.

Prudemment, il s'avança dans le couloir, et s'arrêta en entendant un cri de douleur, un cri animal.

* * *

Crowley était parti depuis quelques heures, et Lucie commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, Il lui avait promis de revenir le plus vite possible, or, il n'était toujours pas là.

La jeune femme était allongée dans le canapé, Abigor était sur elle, l'écrasant sous son poids.

Il croyait qu'il était encore un chiot lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire caresser et chouchouter.

Soudain, le chien se figea et sauta des genoux de sa protégée avant de tendre une oreille attentive. Avec espoir, Lucie se leva et suivit l'animal qui s'était dirigé vers la porte d'entrée.

Voulant précéder celui qu'elle attendait, Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et arrêta de respirer en heurtant un mur sur lequel elle était désormais plaquée fermement par une force invisible.

\- Well, Well, Well …

Cette voix, c'était celle de-

\- Abaddon … Grogna la jeune femme dans un souffle.

\- Sounds like I found you, Little Omega.

Abigor qui avait reculé commença à reprendre sa forme de Hell Hound et dévoila ses crocs acérés, relevant les babines. Il s'élança vers la démone.

\- Couché ! Ordonna celle-ci

D'un simple revers de la main, elle l'envoya heurter un miroir qui se brisa sous le choc. Le chien tomba à terre et poussa un hurlement strident qui déchira le cœur de Lucie.

Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle rencontra ceux froids d'Abaddon.

\- Crowley va vous retrouver, et il va vous le faire payer. Cracha la jeune femme.

\- Oh, j'espère bien ! Comme ça, lorsqu'il viendra te chercher, je le tuerais.

Lucie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une douleur aiguë traversa son crâne, et un voile noir l'entoura.

* * *

Crowley se retourna, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

Là, sous ses yeux, Abigor, allongé contre le mur dans une flaque de sang, transpercé par un important éclat de miroir.

Le chien, fidèle à son maître, essaya de se lever en le voyant, sans succès, il retomba lourdement à terre dans un gémissement de souffrance, tachant son beau pelage noir.

\- Shhh, It's okay my boy, it's okay… Chuchota le démon en s'approchant de lui.

Il s'accroupit à côté de son animal et le caressa lentement.

Si le morceau de verre n'était pas resté dans son ventre, Abigor serait déjà guéri. Mais le corps étranger empêchait son organisme de se réparer lui-même.

Malheureusement, Le sang, lui, n'arrêtait pas de couler. Si Crowley ne faisait rien, son chien allait mourir.

Le roi souleva son compagnon et posa sa gueule sur ses genoux. Calmement, presque tendrement, il toucha le bout de verre ce qui provoqua un hurlement de douleur de la part de l'animal.

\- Ca va faire mal, Mais je dois le faire, Stay still boy.

Le démon avait donné un ordre à son compagnon, pourtant, sa voix ne sonnait ni froide, ni autoritaire. Il y avait une étincelle de peur et de colère dans ses intonations qui firent frissonner le chien.

Sans prévenir et d'un coup sec, l'homme enleva l'éclat du corps d'Abigor qui poussa un jappement horrible, déchirant le cœur de son maître.

Ce dernier respira profondément, il entendait le rythme de son palpitant frapper contre ses tempes, tout autour de lui semblait ralentir. Il attrapa fermement son chien, le serrant contre lui avec la force du désespoir. Il sentit ses mains glisser sur les poils entachés de sang.

Abigor inspirait faiblement et poussait des petits gémissements à chaque expiration. Il se détendit lentement en sentant les bras de son maître autour de lui.

Crowley le berça doucement alors que son pouvoir l'inondait et essayait de réparer les dégâts. Mais le chien avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et le roi ne savait pas si le guérir allait suffire.

Sous ses yeux, la chair se referma, limitant la perte du liquide rouge déjà trop importante. Abigor se redressa dans un dernier effort et lécha la joue de son maître avant de retomber dans ses bras.

\- It's okay now, You're gonna be alright my Boy. It's okay. Murmura le démon.

Il se leva et porta Abigor jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea. Le chien poussa un profond soupir et pendant un instant le roi eut peur de voir son compagnon mourir devant ses yeux. Mais ses angoisses furent vite oubliées en le voyant respirer faiblement, certes, mais régulièrement.

Une rage brûlante se réveilla en Crowley.

Cette fois-ci, il ne jouait plus. Il allait retrouver Abaddon. Il allait la retrouver, et il allait lui faire regretter de ne pas être morte.

Elle avait fait quelque chose de terriblement stupide.

Et elle allait s'en apercevoir rapidement.

* * *

\- ABADDON !

La voix puissante du roi se répercuta sur les murs de la Tour. Sur son passage, les démons s'écartaient, parfois même détournaient le regard.

Sa colère était tellement puissante que certains alphas se battaient après l'avoir croisé, récupérant toute la tension qu'il dégageait et ne sachant pas comment la gérer autrement que par la violence.

\- ABADDON !

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était rauque, écorchée et transformée. Elle avait perdu son calme et vibrait violemment.

Les omégas présents s'enfuirent alors que leurs alphas tremblèrent sans pouvoir se contrôler. Le sol lui-même semblait se craqueler sous les pas furieux du souverain.

Bientôt, il arriva dans les sous terrains de la Tour, sous ses yeux, des centaines de cellules toutes remplies, ou presque. Des démons qui n'avaient pas juré fidélité à Crowley y étaient enfermés, Le reste était les âmes de certains chasseurs qui avaient eu le malheur de faire un deal.

\- I know you're here. I can smell you. SHOW YOURSELF ! Hurla l'homme, enragé.

\- Crowley ?

Une petite voix hésitante se répercuta sur les murs de la prison, arrivant jusqu'au démon qui se figea.

Lucie.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir noir, Tous ses sens en éveil. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il la trouva. Elle avait l'air d'aller relativement bien.

\- I'm here, it's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here… Chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme s'était précipitée sur les barreaux qui les séparaient, passant sa main à travers, la posant sur celle de Crowley.

\- Crowley … Abi … Commença-t-elle, des sanglots nouant sa gorge.

\- Abi is okay, don't worry. La rassura-t-il rapidement. Alright, Back off.

Sa protégée s'exécuta. Le démon s'apprêtait à la libérer quand il fut projeté à un mur violemment, tombant à terre. Il se releva dans un râle de douleur, maintenant ses côtes gauches de son bras droit.

Normalement, Ça ne lui aurait rien fait, Mais son corps avait été endommagé en brisant le piège et soigner son chien lui avait demandé énormément d'énergie.

\- Not so fast kiddo ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

\- Abaddon… Grogna le roi.

\- The one and Only ! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Libère-la. Ordonna le brun.

\- Oh no ! Je veux qu'elle t'entende me supplier de t'épargner. Je veux qu'elle frissonne pendant que je briserais chaque os de ton costume de viande. Je veux qu'elle te voie à genoux devant moi, agonisant.

\- Oh Stop Talking ! You bore me. Asséna Crowley.

\- Now, Shall we begin ? My king.

Le titre avait été prononcé d'une voix vibrante de dégout, faisant grimacer le souverain.

Les deux adversaires se rapprochèrent lentement et se tournèrent autour comme deux fauves dans une même cage.

\- Come on ! Finissons-en ! Lança l'homme.

En une fraction de seconde, Abaddon apparut devant lui. Dans un réflexe parfait, Il para son coup, répliquant en frappant son ventre de son genou. Son souffle se coupa brutalement en sentant le poing de la démone broyer le reste de ses côtes.

Il étouffa un cri et la déséquilibra brutalement, la plaquant au sol. Il enroula ses doigts autour de sa gorge, l'immobilisant sous lui et augmentant de plus en plus la pression.

La femme commença à étouffer, se débattant violemment. Soudain, elle disparut et se téléporta juste derrière Crowley avant qu'il puisse réagir. Il reçut un puissant coup de pied au visage, roulant à terre et crachant un peu de sang, sonné.

Il se crispa en sentant le bout du talon aiguille de son adversaire effleurer sa gorge.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Cria-t-elle. Que décidez-vous ?! La vie … Ou la mort ?!

Des centaines de voix s'élevèrent, tous criaient le même mot : « Mort »

\- Bien, bien, bien, Mon cher Crowley, on dirait bien que le peuple a choisi... Chuchota Abaddon regardant son ennemi à ses pieds.

Elle plia légèrement son genou, créant un peu plus de distance entre son talon et la gorge du roi, Puis, Elle abaissa sa jambe de toutes ses forces.

Un cri de souffrance s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant une douleur aiguë se propager dans son corps, elle baissa les yeux et vit Crowley entourer sa cheville de ses mains, la cassant.

Profitant de sa faiblesse, L'Alpha renversa les rôles et se téléporta dans le dos d'Abaddon, Il la saisit par les cheveux, la forçant à se relever et à s'appuyer sur sa fracture.

\- You're right Darling, On dirait que le peuple a choisi … Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Lucie sursauta en entendant un craquement sec, puis un silence pesant s'installa. Devant elle, Abaddon s'écrasa sur le marbre froid comme une poupée de chiffon, la nuque brisée.

Crowley vacilla un peu, le souffle court. Il secoua faiblement la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il avança vers la cellule et l'ouvrit difficilement.

Une chaleur douce s'éveilla en lui lorsqu'il sentit sa protégée l'entourer de ses bras frêles et enfouir son visage contre son torse.

\- Elle est morte ? Demanda Lucie faiblement

\- Non, Mais elle va avoir une très belle place dans ma salle de torture personnelle. Murmura-t-il. Let's go home would you ?

* * *

Crowley grogna lorsque Lucie l'aida à enlever sa chemise. Ils étaient dans la chambre du roi qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Devant lui se tenait la jeune femme qui frissonna en voyant le torse du démon.

Des ecchymoses marquaient sa peau à plusieurs endroits, mais l'hématome le plus important se situait au niveau des côtes gauches. Calmement, Lucie effleura la chair meurtrie et s'arrêta en sentant l'homme frémir à son toucher.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda sa protégée. Je veux bien croire qu'Abaddon est puissante, mais tu étais blessé avant de l'affronter, je me trompe ?

Crowley se releva en grimaçant et soupira.

\- J'ai brisé un Devil's trap. Déclara-t-il.

\- Comment ? Ces choses-là ne devraient pas être infaillibles ?

\- Pas si le démon en question retrouve son humanité... Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme se figea quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux sombres de l'Alpha. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et caressa ses lèvres des siennes.

\- I wanna be yours… Chuchota-t-elle

\- Are you sure about that ?

\- Yes, I am.

Aussitôt, Crowley enveloppa sa taille de ses bras, l'entraînant avec lui sur le lit avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Et, dans un commun accord, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble.

Le démon glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt, faisant frissonner sa protégée qui gémit quand il rompit le baiser pour retirer rapidement son haut.

La respiration de Lucie se stoppa en sentant les lèvres du roi titiller sa gorge, déposant quelques suçons sur sa peau ivoire avant de la mordiller.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri, bougeant inconsciemment son bassin contre celui de l'homme qui grogna en sentant son érection devenir douloureuse dans son boxer.

Il la voulait, Dieu qu'il la voulait. A présent la pire torture qu'il subissait était d'attendre de la faire sienne. Et ça le consumait.

Dans un geste expert, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, l'envoyant hors du lit et lécha lentement les tétons durcis par le désir de sa protégée qui retînt difficilement un gémissement bruyant, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Son corps commença à trembler frénétiquement quand Crowley la débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et descendit une de ses mains vers son intimité, la caressant doucement.

Le démon mordit sadiquement les boutons de chair au moment même où il toucha le clitoris de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se cambra violemment.

\- Crowley ! S'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

\- I know love, I know…

L'homme remonta vers elle et l'embrassa, emprisonnant ses lèvres et les suçant passionnément.

\- God, you're so gorgeous like that … Souffla-t-il de sa voix grave terriblement sensuelle.

Lucie passa ses bras dans le dos du roi, le rapprochant d'elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle mordit la clavicule de son amant qui ne put retenir un grognement sourd de plaisir.

\- Hey, I'm the one supposed to bite ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Don't tell me that you didn't like it. Répliqua La jeune femme avec un petit rire.

Crowley répondit par un mouvement de rein puissant, frottant son entrejambe contre celle de sa protégée.

\- Aaah-Alpha. Gémit-elle bruyamment.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps ne lui répondait plus, Elle était emportée par l'extase qui s'infiltrait en elle par tous les pores de sa peau. Les ondes que dégageaient le démon étaient puissantes et beaucoup trop fortes pour y résister.

Plus son excitation augmentait, Plus Lucie avait l'impression de suffoquer. L'air était électrique, chargé de désir et d'envie.

\- Tell me Baby, Tell me what you want. Susurra le roi.

\- I-Ah-I want you Alpha. Murmura-t-elle, frissonnante.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au démon. En un éclair, Son pantalon et son boxer disparurent, libérant sa virilité. La jeune femme croisa ses jambes derrière lui et frémit en sentant son érection contre son intimité.

D'une lenteur presque douloureuse, L'homme entra en elle, lui arrachant un petit sifflement de souffrance qui fut vite remplacée par la sensation ardente d'un besoin grandissant.

\- Damn Baby… Jura Crowley. You're so tight.

L'Alpha enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa protégée et commença à bouger doucement, Faisant de petits va et viens qui s'amplifièrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le rythme devienne erratique.

Leurs corps s'entremêlèrent, bougeant à l'unisson. Des petites gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur leur peau brûlante, roulant le long de leurs muscles saillants. Leurs respirations devinrent rauques, coupées par des gémissements et grognements bestiaux.

\- I'm so close… Souffla le démon. Fuck.

\- Aaaah-Alpha, Humpf, Claim me ! Claim your Omega ! Ordonna Sa protégée d'une voix brisée par le plaisir.

Dans un râle rauque, Crowley vînt en elle juste au moment où il refermait ses mâchoires dans la chair tendre, transperçant la peau pâle de ses crocs et les liant ensemble.

La douleur mêlée à l'extase de la morsure traversa Lucie de part en part, et elle lâcha prise, complètement, un éclair blanc éblouit son champ de vision et elle se tendit brutalement, frappée par l'orgasme.

Pendant un instant, elle ne vit plus rien et n'entendit plus rien. La seule chose qu'elle sentait était le démon qui s'était écroulé sur elle et respirait rapidement dans le creux de sa gorge.

Lentement, il libéra la chair meurtrie par son empreinte et lécha affectueusement les filets de sang coulant de la plaie, déposant des petits baisers le long de son épaule.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle sourit lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Crowley.

\- Oh Baby, I love you so much… Avoua-t-il faiblement.

\- I love you too. Chuchota Lucie.

Elle passa ses mains dans la nuque du roi, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Puis, L'Alpha se retira délicatement et se laissa tomber à côté de son Oméga, l'encerclant de ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

Sa protégée se blottit contre lui, traçant des petits cercles sur son torse avec ses doigts.

\- Does it hurt ? Questionna-t-il, soucieux.

\- No, don't worry. Le rassura-t-elle. So … What now ? I'm your Omega and You are my Alpha ?

\- Oh no ! S'exclama le démon.

\- No ?

Lucie releva la tête vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux noirs.

\- No, I'm maybe your Alpha… Commença Crowley de sa voix grave et calme. But You are my Queen.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire, et posa sa tête sur la cage thoracique du roi.

\- That sounds to be a good way to spend the eternity. Chuchota-t-elle avant de s'endormir au rythme régulier de la respiration de son protecteur.

* * *

 **~ Fin du OS ~**

 _Voilà voilà mes p'tits loups :)_

 _J'espère que ce OS vous a plut ^^_

 _Je m'excuse si vous avez trouvé des fautes._

 _Aussi, j'espère que Crowley n'est pas trop OOC, On n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de le voir avec une femme (Ou un mec x'D)_

 _Alors, c'était assez compliqué à gérer. Personnellement, je l'imaginais assez protecteur et possessif ^^_

 _En tout cas Dites moi ce que vous en pensez o/_

 _(Lucie, éclate toi dans les reviews, vas-y bb)_

 _Sur ce, Je vous fais de gros câlins et je vous dis à la prochaine ! x3_

 _(Aller, à dans 6 mois mdr /SBAM/)_

 _Petite ou grosse review ? :p_

 _Kiss & Peace_

 _\- Cam -_


End file.
